Sadness in your Eyes
by Ejes
Summary: Jane et Alec sont les cruels jumeaux Volturi. Jane fait souffrir les gens, Alec les vide de leur cinq sens. Pourtant, après avoir joué avec une humaine pleurnicharde, il se révèle incapable de lui rendre la vue, et devra choisir entre elle ou Jane...
1. L'accident du musée

_**Voici une nouvelle fic, cher lecteur. J'ignore si tu as lu mes précédentes, ou si la curiosité t'a poussé à lire cette histoire, toutefois, je te souhaite la bienvenue, dans cette histoire nommée Sadness in you eyes (La tristesse dans tes yeux).**_

_**Elle raconte comme Alec et Jane, deux adolescents qui ne pourront pas grandir normalement, vivent au quotidien chez les Volturi. Jane, petite princesse cruelle et gâtée, qui ne vit pourtant que pour Alec, et lui-même, qui raconte avec ironie les tristes jours de sa vie. Toutefois, ces jours-ci seront bien différents des autres. Le simple fait qu'ils fassent la connaissance d'Adèle, simple humaine inintéressant, les poussent à faire des choix qu'ils n'auraient jamais imaginé.**_

_**Bien que cette histoire m'appartienne, ainsi que la douce Adèle, je me vois au regret d'annoncer que Stephenie Meyer possède tous mes autres personnages, à quelques rares exceptions. Sur ce, lecteur, je te prie de commencer ta lecture et de pardonner à Jane tout le mal qu'elle pourrait faire.  
**_

* * *

Sadness in your eyes.

Chapitre un : L'accident du musée.

Jane était assise sur une table et balançait ses jambes dans le vide. Ses yeux étaient perdus dans le lointain, et avec sa peau de porcelaine et ses yeux ambrés (le repas venait d'avoir lieu), on aurait pu la prendre pour une poupée, sans ce mouvement perpétuel de va-et-vient qui la faisait se tortiller.

-Al', je m'ennuie… Je vais en mourir... Oups, j'oubliais, c'est trop tard !

Je la regardais d'un air agacé. Elle faisait toujours des jeux de mots pathétiques.

Soudain, elle se leva et saisit son long manteau à capuche. Je craignais le pire, avec elle. Elle avait les yeux qui pétillaient joyeusement, et j'étais effrayé, plus que je ne l'avouerais jamais.

-J'ai une idée. Il ne fait pas trop beau, aujourd'hui. Si on allait au musée ?

Inutile de chercher le fil conducteur de ses pensées. Même Aro se perdait parfois dans cet esprit tordu.

Haussant les épaules, je me résignais et saisis une veste similaire à la sienne. Elle hurla à l'intention d'Aro qui devait sûrement traîner dans le coin.

-Papa ! Alec et moi, on va se promener vers le musée !

J'eus un sourire amusé. Aro considérait Jane comme sa petite princesse depuis toujours. Et il s'enorgueillissait dès qu'il l'entendait l'appeler « Papa ». Moi, je ne pouvais m'y résoudre. Mais je ne l'appelais pas non plus « Maître », sauf devant les invités bien sûr.

-Bon, tu viens, oui ou non ?

Je la suivais légèrement à contrecœur, sentant déjà que c'était une erreur.

Dès l'arrivée dans le bâtiment elle s'extasia à voix haute devant chaque toile, attirant les regards furieux ou du moins curieux des gens. Une jeune fille à l'air triste nous regardait, assise sur son banc. Un vieillard nous dévisageait furieusement. Un père de famille tentait de discipliner ses enfants, une fille d'une quinzaine d'années beuglait au téléphone des choses inintéressantes et un sale morveux pleurait bruyamment.

J'ai horreur des lieux publics.

-J'ai des crampes dans le dos, murmura Jane. Masse-moi.

Et comme d'habitude, comme un parfait abruti j'obéissais, alors que son ton était machiavélique et qu'elle ne pouvait techniquement pas avoir de crampes.

A peine mes mains eurent touché son corps qu'elle poussa un hurlement strident et se réfugia au fond de la salle, près du type aux deux gosses.

-Ce gars, là-bas… Vous avez vu ? Il a osé… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il voulait me faire, monsieur, mais il me fait peur !

Jane était à baffer. Toujours à semer le bazar. J'avançais, mais au moment ou je tendais le bras pour attraper son poignet, l'homme me serra si fort que j'aurais eu mal, en temps qu'humain.

-Ne la touche pas, petit. Sinon, tu auras affaire à moi.

Je ricanais. Il venait, sans le savoir, d'insulter un Volturi. Toutefois, je tentais encore une fois d'approcher de ma sœur. Cette fois, l'homme me saisit à la gorge et me fit glisser en hauteur le long du mur.

-Écoute. Je t'ai dit de ne pas l'approcher.

Je me débattais, et bien que je ne suffoquais pas, sans air il m'était dur de parler.

-Mais… C'est ma sœur jumelle ! Regardez, vous ne nous trouvez pas un air de famille ?

Avec ses cheveux aussi blonds que les miens étaient bruns, c'était dur à croire. Mais notre peau si pâle, notre grâce et nos yeux dorés pouvaient aider. Jusqu'à l'intervention de Jane, évidemment.

-C'est faux ! Je ne l'ai jamais vu de ma vie ! S'il vous plait, vous avez une fille, imaginez qu'il s'en soit pris à elle !

A ce moment, l'étreinte sur ma gorge se resserra, et toutes mes gesticulations étaient inutiles. Aro allait nous détester, mais je n'avais pas le choix.

Un coup de pied dans le tibia de l'homme, très peu dosé et violent, le projeta en arrière dans un craquement. L'os était brisé en deux. Et il hurlait de toutes ses forces, mais personne, pas même ses enfants, n'y firent attention. Ils ne virent que Jane et moi, les yeux dans les yeux, une expression de haine sur le visage. Puis les yeux de ma sœur s'attristèrent, et comprenant où elle allait en venir, cette peine me contamina aussi.

-Je crois qu'on n'a pas le choix, hein, Al' ?

Je secouais la tête. Même l'homme regardait la scène et avait cessé de beugler.

-Un. Commençai-je dans un murmure.

-Deux. Continua Jane d'une voix tremblante.

-Trois. Soufflèrent les personnes présentes.

A ce moment, nous nous écroulâmes tous les deux, mais sans perdre le contact visuel de l'autre. Mon corps brûlait de l'intérieur, et je souffrais tellement ! Le regard de Jane, lui, plongé dans le mien, était vide et distant. Toute expression avait déserté son visage.

-Ça suffit, tous les deux.

La voix, claire, forte et autoritaire, raisonna contre les murs de cette pièce quasi-vide. Aro nous regardait méchamment, je le sentais toujours en fixant Jane. Puis il se pencha vers moi, posa sa main sur mon bras et m'ordonna de regarder ailleurs. Je savais qu'il lisait mes pensées –Il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il touchait quelqu'un. – mais c'était très désagréable. A contrecœur, j'observais la chevelure brune de quelqu'un présent dans la pièce. Ce fut très court –une fraction de secondes à peine –mais en général ça suffisait. Pourtant, quand je me tournais vers Jane, son corps était encore à terre, immobile. J'hurlais en me précipitant pour la serrer dans mes bras.

-Jane, Jane, debout ! Allez, reprends conscience, Jane !

Comme elle n'avait aucune réaction, je gémis et enfouis ma tête dans son cou, comme quand on était petits. Je sentis soudain un léger mouvement venant d'elle, et je vis qu'elle avait tourné la tête pour me regarder. Et malgré l'absence de larmes, je sus qu'elle pleurait.

-Bon, les enfants, vous avez fini de semer la pagaille ? On rentre. Dit fermement Aro.

-Mais… Mais ce sont vos enfants ? Demanda l'homme a la jambe en vrac (et qui avait visiblement oublié la douleur.)

-Oui. Des jumeaux, je vous le déconseille. Ils font tout de pair pour tout abîmer… Au fait, monsieur, tout va bien ?

Il avait pris une voix douce et inquiète, quand l'homme fulmina.

-Votre sale gosse, votre fils, il m'a brisé la jambe en cognant de toutes ses forces ! Je ne suis plus si jeune ! Et cette garce, votre fille, elle a abusé de moi en me disant ne pas connaître ce jeune homme et qu'il lui voulait du mal.

-Je vous interdis de parler ainsi d'eux. Mais ils seront punis. Que quelqu'un appelle une ambulance pour votre jambe. On rentre, vous deux.

Il fit un demi-tour, faisant voler ses cheveux d'un noir de jais et sa cape. On aurait juré voir Dracula.

-Jane, tout va bien ? Lui demandais-je à mi-voix en la soutenant pour l'aider à marcher.

-Alec… Je suis désolée. J'ai provoqué tout ça… Je…

-Chut. Ne pleure pas. Que penseraient les Volturi s'ils voyaient leur princesse dans un état autre que le sadisme ?

Elle tenta un léger sourire en s'appuyant sur moi. Mon corps souffrait encore, mais je devais être là pour elle.

Laissez-moi-nous présenter en deux trois mots, au fait.

Les Volturi sont sûrement les vampires les plus puissants de cette planète. Ils sont les rois, qui établissent les lois, qui se chargent de la faire respecter et qui tuent ceux qui ne le font pas, à deux ou trois exceptions près. En fait, il y a peu de lois pour nous : qu'aucun humain ne découvre notre secret. Et, depuis peu, qu'aucun enfant hybride ne soit conçu (mais c'est arrivé pour une famille, les Cullen, hélas, la loi n'étant pas créée, ils n'étaient pas à blâmer.) car on en ignore encore les conséquences.

Voilà environ quatre-vingts ans, alors que j'avais quinze ans, je vivais heureux et insouciant avec mes parents et ma jumelle, Jane. Nos visages étaient exactement pareil, joyeux et plein de vie, nos yeux avaient cette même teinte azure, seuls nos cheveux, les siens platine et les miens de jais, nous différenciaient, ainsi que leur longueur, naturellement. Et puis un jour, ces hommes étranges sont arrivés. Leur chef, un type bizarre aux longs cheveux noirs, et à un amour-propre démesuré, fit construire un immense bûcher où, consciencieusement, il attacha tous les vieillards et les enfants, et il emmena les adultes on ne sait-où. Toujours est-il que quand ils revinrent tous, ceux qui se nommaient les « Volturi », leurs yeux étaient passés du rouge sombre à de l'or pur. Tous les survivants étaient terrifiés, car il était impossible de ne pas savoir ce qui nous attendait, sur ce bûcher encore éteint. Tous, sauf Jane et moi. On était ensemble, et par souci de place, ils ligotaient les gens deux par deux. Tant qu'on était ensemble, tout irait bien.

La douleur était atroce. Les flammes ne léchaient pas nos corps innocemment, non, elles mordaient notre chair. Jane eut la force d'hurler : « Soyez maudits ! J'espère qu'un jour, vous ressentirez la même douleur que nous ! Votre vie se terminera dans les flammes ! »

Tout le monde avait peur de Jane, quand elle était petite. Tout le monde la traitait de sorcière, parce qu'elle avait un don pour les prophéties. Alors, je la consolais chaque soir, quand elle disait de gentilles choses aux gens et qu'ils lui lançaient des pierres.

L'homme étrange, qui disait s'appeler Aro, s'approcha de nous. Il vit la fureur dans les yeux de Jane, l'intense concentration dans les miens. Les flammes grandissaient, menaçaient de nous brûler, mais je cherchais à exploiter le lien entre jumeaux, oubliant toute douleur, fermant les paupières. Je ne voyais plus rien, je n'entendais plus rien, je ne sentais plus rien, ne ressentait rien, même le goût de l'air brûlé disparaissait. J'étais une coquille vide, et Jane ressentit ceci, si bien qu'elle se tut elle aussi. Aro nous fit sortir du bûcher alors que nos pieds étaient entièrement dans les flammes. Il nous emmena, et même si on se débattait, ça n'y changeait rien : sa peau glacée conservait son étreinte de fer. Jane et moi nous évanouîmes. A notre réveil, nous étions persuadés d'être retournés au bûcher. Mais, étrangement, nos pieds étaient guéris, et la douleur était intérieure. Mais comparé au feu, rien ne pouvait plus nous atteindre… Et puis nous étions ensemble, encore une fois.

Le lendemain matin, notre peau rose avait perdu toute couleur, nos yeux azurs étaient rouges et nous avions soif. Terriblement.

Alors, Aro nous offrit quelque chose de rafraîchissant, sans nous dire ce que c'était, pourtant, c'était un goût reconnaissable : du sang.

On eu chacun un cobaye. Ils nous énervèrent, nous excitèrent jusqu'à une fureur noire, et ils firent entrer deux types dans la salle tout en sortant précautionneusement. Jane leur infligea une douleur terrible, celle similaire à celle qu'on avait senti dans les flammes, par le simple regard, alors que moi, en les fixant, je les privais de leurs cinq sens. Les Volturi furent impressionnés, visiblement, et ils nous firent entrer dans leur famille. Mais alors que Jane, avec le temps, avait appris à les apprécier et à se faire respecter (en usant son pouvoir, surtout), moi je les détestais, mais je restais pour ma sœur.

-Alec ? A quoi tu penses, cette fois ?

Je souris. Jane avait repris son ton dur et froid, mais elle continuait de s'appuyer sur moi comme d'une béquille (même si je sentais bien que ses jambes étaient de nouveau en bon état, elle en profitait.).

-Oh, juste à notre rencontre avec ces crevures de Volturi. Fulminais-je en m'assurant qu'Aro n'entendait pas.

-Les Volturi sont des rois. Je suis leur princesse. Murmura ma sœur avec un sourire digne en effet d'une princesse.

-Ils ne nous aiment pas, ils aiment nos pouvoirs ! Lui rappelai-je d'un ton froid.

Elle se redressa et s'éloigna de moi pour marcher d'un air digne et vexé.

-Qu'attendez-vous ? Allez, dépêchez-vous un peu ! La voix d'Aro nous força à nous hâter.

A peine fut on rentrés qu'il nous saisit par le bras, nous entraînant de force dans la pièce ou était Marcus et Caïus.

-Jane ? Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda ce dernier d'une voix douce, celle qu'il n'utilisait que pour elle seule.

-Alec, tout va bien ?

Je me tournais vers Démétri, que je n'avais pas vu. De tous les Volturi, c'était celui que j'appréciai le plus. Peut-être était-ce parce que, comme moi, il n'était pas vraiment du clan mais plus ce qui pourrait s'apparenter à un garde du corps. Et parmi eux tous, le vampire que je détestais le plus, c'était…

-Heidi, entre, très chère. Merci d'être venue aussi vite !

Je la foudroyais du regard. Cette personne était le vampire le plus détestable au monde. Son don y était pour beaucoup, voyez-vous, tout ce qu'elle disait semblait vrai… Et ce qu'elle voulait, ça semblait évident qu'il le lui fallait… C'était une marionnettiste, et je l'évitais le plus possible. Mais cette fois-ci, Aro lui-même l'avait convoquée. Et ça allait faire mal. Par réflexe, Jane s'approcha de moi et glissa sa main dans la mienne. Je lui pardonnais instantanément de même qu'elle le fit. Le moment qui suivrait serait forcément douloureux. Heidi était de loin la plus cruelle.

-Ce n'est pas juste. Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé… Et si vous commenciez par me raconter ?

J'avais pris soin de chanter mentalement une pièce d'opéra très célèbre, et j'étais sûr que Jane y avait aussi pensé. Malheureusement, Aro raconta tout, même si je suis certain que même sans le don d'Heidi il l'aurait fait.

-Donc, c'est Alec le coupable, pas vrai ? Détends-toi, mon cœur, je ne te ferais rien.

Aussitôt, je me calmais, et bien que je sache que tout ceci n'était que mensonge, comme il était agréable de la croire !

-Marcus, Caïus, j'aimerais bien pouvoir discuter avec Alec, mais il se sent sûrement coupable, et je ne veux pas qu'il parte. Deux valeureux vampires come vous peuvent sans nul doute le tenir assez fort…

Par le biais de ses flatteries et de son don, elle obtint sans aucune peine le fait que de garde du corps, je passe à l'escorté. Sauf qu'ils étaient loin de me laisser partir.

-Jane, ma chérie, approche-toi donc… Tu sais, un vampire vit longtemps ?

-Les Volturi sont éternels. Elle récitait, presque hypnotisée par la voix cajoleuse et maternelle d'Heidi.

-Donc, dix minutes, dans la vie d'un vampire, ce n'est rien.

-Non, rien. C'est trop court pour être mémorable.

Je fronçais les sourcils, cherchant où elle voulait exactement en venir.

-Donc, si tu utilisais ton pouvoir sur ton frère, pendant dix minutes seulement, il ne s'en souviendra pas…

-Non ! Je… Je ne veux pas faire de mal à Alec. J'en ai déjà trop fait…

Je souris légèrement. Jane résistait, mais Heidi aurait le dernier mot, forcément.

-Allez, tu l'as dit toi même, dix minutes, c'est trop court pour être mémorable… Tu l'as dit, n'est-ce pas mon ange ?

-Oui, je l'ai dit… Et c'est vrai…

-Tu peux donc tester. En plus, tu l'as déjà fait, il sait à quoi s'attendre, et il est encore vivant, comme quoi ce n'est pas dangereux.

-Oui… Je… D'accord.

Elle plongea son regard dans le mien, et je fus incapable de le détourner. Et puis, lentement, comme si Jane la maîtrisait, la douleur apparut, puis s'accrut. Je commençais à me débattre, mais les deux Volturi me tenaient fermement. Je souffrais, je brûlais de l'intérieur comme si un feu me dévorait, ce même feu qui avait dévasté notre village des années auparavant. Tout mon corps était en proie à cette souffrance sans nom, et un rictus de douleur s'élargit sur mon visage. J'étais incapable d'utiliser mon pouvoir contre Jane, nous, j'avais trop mal pour faire quoique ce soit d'autre que de me tortiller sous la torture.

Et au bout de ce qui me sembla l'éternité, Jane hurla.

-Ça suffit ! Heidi, je te hais !

Je l'entendis murmurer mon prénom, et elle me serra contre son cœur. J'avais encore mal partout, le feu était éteint mais les braises subsistaient. Aro leva un sourcil et dit d'une voix déçue.

-Seulement cinq minutes ? Ton don a des limites, Heidi, visiblement… Les liens fraternels sont plus forts que ce que je croyais. Bon, tous les deux, je refuse de vous voir utiliser vos dons. Sinon, je me charge personnellement de vous deux… Ah, Félix, mon ami, notre dîner est-il arrivé ?

Aro a toujours été quelqu'un de très étrange. Il change d'humeur comme de chemise, il passe du coq à l'âne. Ainsi, son comportement versatile le condamna à presque oublier pourquoi il était là, et à s'intéresser à Félix. Heidi s'en alla sous les insultes de Jane et le regard impassible de Marcus et de Démétri. Caïus, lui, avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de Jane avec douceur.

-Je suis désolée, Alec. Cette vieille Harpie contrôlait mon esprit… Pardonne-moi.

Je me levais péniblement, lui saisit la main et sortis de la pièce. A peine eu-je fait ça que je retrouvais toute ma vigueur, et Jane, rassurée, reprit son air glacial. Nous regagnâmes notre pièce personnelle (à défaut de chambre mais nous aimions énormément lire et écouter de la musique) où Jane saisit son I-pod tandis que je me plongeais au cœur d'un livre. Jusqu'à ce que des sanglots se firent entendre…

* * *

_**Le chapitre suivant arrivera bientot, mais j'aimerais toutefois savoir ce que vous en pensez. Je serais ravie de répondre à tous les commentaires et aux reviews, alors n'héistez pas à en poster, s'il vous plait.**_


	2. Les Volturi sont des monstres Moi aussi

**Alors tout d'abord, merci à toutes vos reviews qui m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir. Je n'ai hélas pu répondre qu'à Temperance01, puisqu'on ne peut répondre aux reviews anonymes. Merci à tous les quatre, et je vais profiter de cette note d'auteur avant le texte pour réopndre aux remarques d'Eldarien.  
Pour les pouvoirs d'Heidi, j'avoue avoir mal compris en lisant les bouqins, si elle avait un don o pas J'ai cherché sur internet et j'ai du tomber sur la seule page qui disait qu'elle avait ce pouvoir -'. Shame on me. Mais bon, tant pis, dans cette histoire, Heidi a donc le pouvoir de controler les esprits. Je ne peux pas modifier ca, si ma mémoire ne me fait pas défaut, elle réutilise ce don plus tard, donc tant pis. Et quant à Alec et Jane... C'est vrai qu'ils se donnent en l'ennui pousse à faire des choses incroyables, Aro est gâteux devant Jane et lui pardonne presque tout, et Alec se voyait insulté... Mais bon. Théoriquement, ils ne se donnent plus en spectacle après ça. Ce n'était qu'un petit passage de leur vie.**

**Vie qui bascule d'ailleurs dans ce chapitre. J'espère que vous apprécierez Alec (qui fait son macho mais qui nous montre son grand cœur, et surtout, qui se cherche toujours des excuses pour se justifier) et que vous ne haïrez pas trop Jane, qui s'ennuie encore...  
**

* * *

Chapitre deux : Les Volturi sont des monstres. Moi aussi.

-Hein ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Jane ouvrait de grands yeux, et même si tout en elle montrait une neutralité parfaite, je savais que la simple entente de pleurs la faisait jubiler. Qu'importe qui que ça soit, elle était toujours heureuse d'entendre les gens pleurer.

Comme toujours, les gémissements étaient poussés par une Demie. Entendez par-là une simple humaine, banale au possible, avec aucun don la distinguant du commun des mortels.

Des larmes noyaient son visage, enfin, disons que c'était simple à deviner car elle l'avait enfoui dans ses mains pour se cacher.

-Si tu veux éviter qu'on te voie pleurer, tu n'as qu'à faire moins de bruit. Tu nous dérange, là.

Jane eut un sourire amusé quant à ma remarque. Je n'avais plus aucune pitié pour les humains. La seule personne importante à mes yeux était Jane, et je ne m'empêchais jamais de détester les autres. Surtout les humains et les Volturi.

Les humains étaient simple, faciles à comprendre et on se lassait vite d'eux.

Les Volturi étaient juste des monstres.

-Pa… Pardon. Mais je suis triste, c'est pour ça que je pleure.

Cette gosse avait un avantage, au moins. Elle avait une jolie voix, et bien que tremblante d'émotions, elle était assez claire pour être compréhensible.

-Elle vient vraiment de s'excuser ? Soufflais-je à Jane, trop bas pour que la fille entende.

-Oui. Et elle a dit qu'elle était triste. On n'est pas stupide, si ?

Aussitôt, ma sœur pris son air froid et dit d'une voix glaciale.

-Les gens qui pleurent sont souvent tristes. Ne nous prends pas pour des idiots, on le savait déjà.

-Pardon… Je ne voulais pas… Vous vexer.

Je m'amusais du fait qu'elle s'excuse pour un rien, et je pris un ton plein de pitié (totalement hypocrite, donc.)

-Et qu'est-ce qu'une enfant perdue comme toi fait à Volterra, chez nous, en train de pleurer ?

-Désolée d'être venue vous embêter, mais j'étais avec mes parents… Ils ont suivi cette personne, qui a dit s'appeler Félix, alors ils m'ont abandonnée ici, pensant que je les suivrais… Mais ça fait deux heures maintenant et ils ne sont pas revenus…

Elle leva la tête de ses mains, et je la dévisageai sans retenue, tout comme Jane.

Elle avait les cheveux châtains au carré, les yeux gris un peu hagards, un visage rond, en somme, elle devait être assez jolie d'un point de vue de Demi. Mais pour nous autres, vampires à la beauté irréelle, elle était banale.

-Oh, mon pauvre chaton… Peut-être que tes parents en avaient assez de toi. Ils étaient las de tes manières grossières, après tout tu ne t'es pas présentée.

-Oh, c'est vrai, mes excuses ! Je m'appelle Adèle. Mais mes parents ne m'auraient jamais abandonnée… Ils m'aimaient trop.

-Pourquoi parles-tu au passé, voilà une façon bien pessimiste de les évoquer, non ?

Je fis un sourire de prédateur. Cette Adèle était drôle. Elle s'excusait pour tout, et surtout se laissait insulter sans rien dire. Et soudain, je me rappelai qu'Aro avait dit que Félix apportait le dîner. La pauvre fille était plus intelligente qu'elle n'en avait l'air, alors.

-Oui… Mais ils me pardonneront, j'en suis sûre… J'ai cette sorte de pressentiment qu'ils ne sont plus là… C'est pour ça que je pleurais. Mes parents sont morts, j'en suis sûre. Au fait, pardonnez mon impolitesse, mais vous m'avez dit que c'était malpoli de ne pas se présenter… Et je ne connais pas vos noms.

Pour un peu, j'aurais juré voir de la fumée sortir des oreilles de Jane. Rien n'était pire pour elle que quelqu'un d'insensible aux moqueries. Moi, j'éclatais de rire. Finalement, cette gamine me plaisait.

Jane me vit glousser, et un éclair mauvais passa dans ses yeux. Lorsque je compris son plan, il était trop tard…

Adèle se tordait de douleur sur le sol. Par réflexe, et dans un geste de protection (elle n'avait rien fait qui méritait ça, et souvenez vous, je veux garder ma Jane dans le droit chemin) j'utilisais mon pouvoir pour la protéger. Aussitôt, elle s'immobilisa, comme perturbée. Jane cessa alors de la torturer, et j'en fis de même.

-Jane ! Mais tu es devenue folle ? Pourquoi tu lui as fait ça ?

-Elle te plaît, pas vrai ?

-Par pure jalousie ? Mais tu es pire que je ne le pensais ! Je trouvais amusant qu'elle te fasse tourner en bourrique comme ça, et il faut que tu en fasses tout un plat ! Les Demis sont fades, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour les agresser !

La jeune fille, dont j'avais tout à fait oublié la présence (en plus d'être inutiles, les mortels me sont presque invisibles par leur inintérêt.) se mit à gémir. Je la regardais.

-Un problème peut-être ? Tu viens de t'effondrer et de hurler. Tu serais pas épileptique ?

Jane me regarda et sourit. J'étais convaincant dans mon mensonge. Pourtant, rien qu'au ton de la fille je sus qu'elle n'en croyait pas un mot.

-Non, je ne suis pas épileptique. Je ne l'ai jamais été, et c'est de votre faute… A tous les deux !

-De notre faute si _quoi_ ? Fit Jane d'une voix grinçante.

-Je… Je ne vois plus rien ! Tout est noir… C'est vous, vous qui avez éteint la lumière.

Elle se mit à pleurer de plus belle, ne prenant même pas la peine de cacher sa figure humide, cette fois. J'aurais pensé qu'elle mentait, si quand elle s'adressait à nous elle n'avait pas regardé un peu sur notre droite. Comme si elle ignorait où nous étions précisément.

-La lumière est allumée. Dis-je après m'être légèrement déplacé sous le regard interrogatif de Jane.

La jeune fille sursauta et tourna la tête vers l'endroit d'où venait ma voix. Je réalisais qu'elle fixait un point à côté de moi.

-Très drôle. A moins d'être nyctalope, tout est noir ici. Je ne peux pas voir dans la nuit.

-Je suis sincère. Il y a tous les néons d'allumés.

Deux nouvelles larmes roulèrent sur ces joues. Cette fois-ci, ni Jane, ni moi ne riions. Parce que ce qui venait de se passer était trop grave. Je venais d'utiliser mon don, mais d'ordinaire il ne laissait aucune séquelle (autre que la frayeur des gens). Je venais de rendre cette fille aveugle.

Alors, doucement, elle se leva, fit demi-tour devant nous deux, trop choqués pour réagir, et elle s'éloigna vers la sortie. Elle se prit un angle de mur, une colonne (le couloir était richement décoré) et je me précipitai presque involontairement pour l'aider à s'enfuir. Après tout, elle était trop frêle pour être mangée, et elle ne pourrait dire à personne ce qu'elle avait vu. De toute façon, ses parents étaient morts.

Morts.

Et elle était seule.

Je restais soudain sans bouger, prenant conscience de cette réalité. Je n'avais pas vraiment pitié des Demis, et d'elle non plus, mais je me souvins de la tristesse qui me hantait à la mort de notre village et donc de nos parents. Mais j'avais Jane, moi.

Et elle était seule.

-Dis, Alec. Tu crois vraiment qu'elle est aveugle ? Elle est sortie en se prenant presque rien.

Je frémis en sentant le souffle de Jane contre mon cou tandis qu'elle parlait. Puis je lui répondis, cynique.

-Tu crois vraiment que si tu voyais, tu ne te prendrais _presque _rien ? Tu éviterais chaque obstacle. Et puis, si on va tout droit, on évite toutes les œuvres et les murs du couloir.

Elle hocha la tête, conciliante. Après tout, on ne pouvait nier la véracité de mes propos, cette fois-ci.

-Mais ça n'est jamais arrivé, encore. Ce que tu prends, tu le rends toujours, involontairement.

-Tu n'as pas tout compris, Jane. Je ne prends pas. C'est comme si je lui cachais les parties que je ne voulais pas qu'elle utilise… Mais cette fois, le cache n'est pas parti. Et elle est seule, ses parents sont morts, et elle est aveugle… Et le pire, c'est qu'on la laisse s'enfuir.

-Mon pauvre Alec. Soit tu es amoureux, soit tu commences à avoir de la compassion… Et je ne sais même pas ce qui est le pire. Mon petit Alessandro devieeeent humaiiiiin !

Elle fit signe de pleurer bruyamment en enfouissant la tête dans ses mains, singeant la jeune fille de tout à l'heure. Je secouais la tête quand elle fit mine de se moucher dans ma veste, puis je lui lançais d'un ton que j'aurais voulu froid mais qui était plus tendre qu'autre chose.

-Et depuis quand je m'appelle Alessandro ? Notre mère m'a appelé Alec, pas autrement. Est-ce que je t'appelle Jeannine, moi ? Non, alors pourquoi aurais-je le droit à un autre nom ?

-Jeannine ? Mais qu'est ce que tu es vieux jeu ! Ce prénom français n'est plus à la mode, surtout en Italie !

-Et Alessandro ? Tu l'as pêché où ? Alessandro Volta ?

-Pas du tout ! Il y a plein de chanteurs nommés Alessandro qui sont de plus très beaux, contrairement à toi, et…

-Tu oses comparer ma perfection à leur pâle charisme existant uniquement grâce à leur maquillage ?

Ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps, Aro pouffa au fond du couloir. Bien sûr, nous savions qu'il était là, mais tant que nous ne nous sautions pas à la gorge, il intervenait rarement.

-Ma princesse et son tendre et cher osent se moquer de leurs prénoms…

-Aro-gant, on ne t'a pas sonné. Répliqua d'une voix faussement sèche Jane.

Il rit de plus belle, totalement gaga devant ma sœur. Il m'insupportait. Je tentais de m'enfuir en douceur, quand il me rappela d'une voix froide. Je le sentais mal.

-Oui ?

-J'ai vu ce que tu as fait à cette fille. Tu n'as jamais rendu les gens aveugles. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? Et de plus, si j'ai tout compris, elle est orpheline, et donc perdue dans cette ville qu'en à peine quinze ans, elle n'a pas pu connaître par cœur, par ta faute ?

Le ton plein de reproches et pourtant si léger me fit sortir de mes gonds. Il paraissait rassuré qu'on ne croie pas une fillette aveugle mais me reprochait le fait qu'elle soit sans défenses !

-Tu te moques de moi ? Si elle est orpheline, ce n'est pas ma faute à ce que je sache ! Je ne me rappelle pas avoir mangé ses parents à un moment ou à un autre, contrairement à toi !

-Je t'interdis de me parler comme ça ! Tu dois du respect à ceux qui…

-Ceux qui quoi ? Ceux qui m'ont transformé, après avoir brûlé mon village entier ? Ceux qui nous ont fait rôtir, ma sœur et moi, avant de décider que de devenir des tueurs pour l'éternité serait mieux ?

-Nous ne tuons pas par plaisir. Nous tuons par nécessité. Et…

-Oui, et par choix, aussi. Je le connais, le discours comme quoi on ne tue que les gens qui ne respectent pas les lois. Mais les Cullen, leur espèce de créature est un danger pour tous, et tu l'as laissée vivre ! Et ça pourquoi ? Parce que tu as espéré que leur Isabella, l'ancienne Demie, te rejoindrait. Tout le monde savait que c'était voué à l'échec ! Et toi aussi, pourtant tu as laissé vivre cette horreur !

Je me retenais de le frapper. Jane nous fixait, mal à l'aise, ne sachant dans quel camp se ranger. Je facilitais son choix en lançant une dernière phrase avant de partir.

-Puisque je suis apparemment coupable d'avoir rendue cette gosse aveugle et qu'elle ne puisse pas rentrer chez elle, je vais la chercher et la raccompagner, comme ça tu me lâcheras un peu ! De toute façon, j'avais besoin de prendre l'air, seul.

Je m'éloignais rageusement, saisissant la cape que Démétri me tendait (visiblement, il était là depuis longtemps aussi et me connaissait assez pour savoir qu'après une dispute, je sortais toujours m'aérer.) et sortant à grands pas, suivant encore l'odeur sanguine de l'enfant de tout à l'heure. Arrivé à l'extérieur, après cinq minutes à arpenter un couloir rectiligne, l'odeur se dissipait quelque peu, mélangée à d'autres et diluée par le vent, mais elle était encore identifiable. Et puis, les murmures des gens m'indiquaient la direction, vu comment ils comméraient à propos d'une jeune fille qui pleurerait tout le long du chemin hasardeux qu'elle faisait. Je la trouvais enfin, bousculant les personnes, s'excusant encore à chaque faux pas, et je fus presque pris de pitié. Mais je devais surtout m'arranger pour qu'elle ne parle à personne, car si elle parlait de nous, ça serait embarrassant, et je ne voulais pas voir mourir une fillette qui avait réussi à énerver Jane à ce point…

-Euh… Adèle, c'est ça ? Hasardai-je d'une fausse voix timide. Tu veux de l'aide ?

-Désolée, mais j'évite de parler aux inconnus… Eh, mais ta voix… Tu es le garçon de tout à l'heure ! Celui qui m'a rendue aveugle !

Elle avait nettement haussé le ton, et des passants s'étaient retournés.

-Chut… Disons, celui qui était là quand ça t'est arrivé. Nuance.

-Je sais que c'est de ta faute, et celle de cette Jane…

Je grinçais des dents. Elle avait entendu le nom de ma sœur.

-Pour l'instant, je suis ici pour t'aider. Considère ça comme une sorte de pardon. Où habites-tu ?

Elle m'indiqua une adresse, et je la pris par le bras pour la guider. J'arrivais devant un appartement sécurisé par un code.

-Connaîtrais-tu le code, gente damoiselle ? Demandais-je d'une voix mielleuse.

-Oui, voyons… C'était un do mineur, un si bémol, un la et un autre do, majeur cette fois.

Je la regardais, consterné, et repris ma voix froide, la faisant se raidir.

-Et si tu me donnais des chiffres, plutôt que de jouer les virtuoses ?

-Et bien… Peut-être un deux, un cinq, un trois, et un huit.

Je testais la combinaison. Elle fonctionnait. Je lui ouvris galamment la porte (un Volturi restera un Volturi, quoiqu'il arrive) et gloussais.

-On prend l'ascenseur ou l'escalier ?

-L'escalier, je ne suis pas une feignante.

Je hochais la tête, surpris de sa réponse. Une non-voyante ne devrait-elle pas utiliser l'ascenseur, du moins au début, alors qu'elle n'était pas habituée à être dans l'obscurité ?

-C'est au troisième étage. J'espère que tu es un garçon athlétique, parce qu'il y a beaucoup de marches.

Je haussais les épaules, et saisis sa main pour l'aider dans l'escalier.

-Tu as les mains glacées… Nous ne sommes pourtant qu'en octobre, il ne fait pas si froid. Stop, c'est ici.

Je fus de nouveau étonné par sa précision. Nous venions en effet de franchir la dernière marche, pour atteindre le troisième palier. Je me mis à douter de sa cécité, mais la conduisais tout de même vers la porte qu'elle m'indiqua. Cette fois-ci, il fallait une clé. Elle n'en avait pas.

Un seul coup d'épaule et le battant s'ouvrit. Je l'avertis du fait que ce bâtiment était moins sécurisé qu'il n'y paraissait.

-C'est étrange, mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait entrer quelqu'un de pire qu'un cambrioleur chez moi.

Je souris devant cette vérité énoncée, la menant sur son canapé.

-Bon, je vais appeler quelqu'un pour t'aider, et après je disparaîtrais. Je ne t'embêterais plus jamais.

Je pris le combiné, pas loin, et appelais l'hôpital de Volterra. Je ne connaissais pas d'autre numéro susceptible de pouvoir me rediriger vers le service approprié.

-Centre hospitalier de Volterra ?

-Bonjour, c'est que… J'ai vu une jeune fille faire une crise d'épilepsie, et elle a perdu la vue. Je l'ai raccompagnée chez elle, mais je ne la connais pas, donc je ne voudrais pas m'imposer chez elle… serait-il possible d'envoyer quelqu'un ?

-Cette jeune fille est-elle consciente ?

-Oui, elle va mieux, mais elle est aveugle.

-Quel est votre nom ?

J'indiquais l'adresse d'une voix faussement inquiète, sans me présenter, et raccrochais.

-Bon, voilà, ils arrivent. S'il te plait, ne dis pas ce qu'il s'est réellement passé… Sinon, ma famille risque de te faire subir le même sort que tes parents.

Les yeux noyés de larmes, elle acquiesça. Je me dirigeai vers la porte, quand elle me dit.

-C'est quoi ton nom, au fait ?

-Bonne guérison. Et évite de te mêler d'affaires ne te regardant pas, dorénavant.

Je quittais le bâtiment, la laissant seule et désemparée, riant d'avance en imaginant la tête d'Aro quand il saurait que j'avais aidé ceux que je détestais. Il voulait que je me sente coupable, je repartais l'âme légère, à défaut d'avoir un cœur. Et puis, j'étais désormais sûr que cette simple humaine ne m'embêterait plus, et que j'oublierais donc assez vite ce que mon pouvoir avait fait.

* * *

**Et ce crétin pense seulement à la tête d'Aro... Il a commis une bonne action et il pense à la tête d'Aro... Une véritable crevure, ce type... Mais bon, il a été gentil, alors j'espère que ovus lui pardonnerez. Pas trop en colère contre Jane, au fait ? *Oui, je me suis tapée tout un délire sur leur fausse dispute de prénom... Et quand Alec tente de partir discrètement, je le voyait bien siffloter, la tête en l'air, et se tirer à grandes enjambées.***

**Une review ? =)  
**


	3. Les ennuis commencent

_Aaaaargh ! Je suis terriblement désolée ! J'arretais pas de me dire "Bah, c'est bon, ça fait pas longtemps que j'ai posté le dernier chapitre, y a le temps..." Mais le temps passe. Voilà le chapitre, je suis terriblement désolée. (Merci à toutes vos review_s, _et surtout à la tienne, anonyme, qui m'a fait réaliser que j'avais pas posté mon prchain chapitre...) Je poste le suivant le dix, après avoir eu les résultats du brevet... Je visais la mention, j'espère l'avoir eue !_

_Bon, assez de blabla, bonne lecture x)  
_

* * *

Chapitre trois : Les ennuis commencent.

-T'en as mis, du temps ! Tu lui as acheté une pizza ou quoi ?

J'ouvrais de grands yeux. Je venais à peine de rentrer que Jane me faisait des reproches. Elle me rassura d'un clin d'œil.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Je ne t'en veux pas, mais Aro est furieux. Il pensait te bannir de la ville, ou t'éliminer, et j'ai dû faire les yeux de biche, puis pleurnicher et bouder pendant dix minutes avant qu'il accepte enfin de te laisser vivre ici. Alors évite-le, si tu peux.

-Les enfants ? Le dîner arrive, si vous avez faim.

-Merci, _Heidi_. Susurra Jane en mettant autant de haine que possible en un seul mot. Puis elle ajouta : « Tu me raconteras pendant qu'on mange. »

Je la suivis, tandis qu'elle s'enfonçait dans les couloirs infinis de notre demeure, et nous arrivâmes enfin dans une petite salle où deux vieillards se tenaient main dans la main, s'extasiant sur les bas reliefs du mur.

-Ah, Madame la guide, vous revoilà ! Ces enfants, sont-ce ceux qui devaient nous expliquer l'origine de ces sculptures ? Ils ont l'air bien jeunes, j'espère que ce n'est pas de l'exploitation ! Rit le vieillard dans un italien approximatif.

-Ne vous en faîtes pas, monsieur. Nous sommes volontaires, nous ne faisons pas ça pour l'argent. C'est en cours, ils disent que ça serait mieux d'expliquer aux gens, pour être sûr que nous avons nous-mêmes bien compris… D'où venez-vous ?

-Nous sommes espagnols. Mais cette idée que votre professeur a eu est fabuleuse ! S'exclama la femme, tandis qu'Heidi nous laissait.

-Vous avez des enfants ? Demandais-je soudainement, sous le regard incompréhensif de Jane.

-Non. Je suis stérile, nous n'avons jamais eu cette chance…

-Quel dommage… Bon, nous allons vous montrer quelque chose. Je vous jure que ça ne sera pas douloureux.

Ils nous regardèrent, comme s'ils avaient mal compris, et dès lors où leurs yeux rencontrèrent les miens, ils s'effondrèrent. Jane leur tordit le cou, et le repas commença.

-Alors… Pourquoi t'as pris autant de temps ?

-Elle habitait loin, elle n'arrêtait pas de gigoter, elle refusait de me donner son adresse, elle ne connaissait pas le code, et elle n'avait pas les clés.

-Bah, j'espère juste qu'elle n'a rien hurlé de compromettant… De toute façon, elle ne connaît pas nos noms, si ?

Je répondis du tac-au-tac, le plus sincèrement du monde.

-Je ne les lui ai pas dits, juré.

Je détestais lui mentir, et je ne disais cette fois que la vérité. Elle connaissait le nom de Jane par ma bouche, certes, mais ce n'était pas à elle que je m'adressais. Donc, _théoriquement_, je ne lui avais pas dit.

-Vraiment ? Tu l'as sauvée d'un monde obscur, et elle ne t'a même pas demandé ton nom ?

-Elle me l'a demandé, mais je suis parti, après avoir appelé une gentille dame de l'hôpital qui m'a certifié qu'ils enverraient quelqu'un.

-Et tu as donné ton nom.

C'était plus un constat qu'une question.

-Absolument…

-Je le savais !

-…pas. J'ai donné son adresse, puis j'ai raccroché.

Elle hocha la tête, comme pour montrer sa satisfaction, puis la fin du repas se fit dans le silence.

Le festin fut à peine terminé qu'Aro nous rejoignis. Je sentis une vive tension dans la pièce, et Jane qui nous fixait tour à tour, bien décidée à rester pour éviter une tuerie sans précédent.

-Jane, laisse-nous un instant.

-Aro…

-Je ne lui ferais aucun mal, promis.

Peu rassurée, elle se leva et quitta la pièce. Aro me regarda, et on voyait presque des éclairs dans ces yeux.

-Non seulement tu me critiques alors que je t'ai sauvé, mais en plus tu oses aller aider une simple mortelle, une humaine qui ne peut pas dire à quoi nous ressemblons et donc qui n'est pas un danger pour nous, et tu t'imagines que tu vas rester impuni ? Je ne te ferais rien parce que je tiens autant à Jane qu'elle à toi, mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! Je ne supporte pas cet esprit de rébellion en toi, tu n'es qu'un simple garde, je ne tolèrerai aucune mutinerie ! Nous devons rester soudés pour parer tout éventualité de danger, je n'ai pas le temps de me préoccuper de ton esprit belliqueux en plus de cela !

-Alors c'est ça, hein ? Tu préfères t'occuper de ce qui se passe ailleurs plutôt que de ce qui se passe chez toi ? Si je ne suis qu'un simple garde, pourquoi me disputer, au lieu de me renvoyer ? Et pas la peine de dire que c'est à cause de Jane, tu sais très bien que c'est faux ! C'est que tu as fini par t'attacher à chacun d'entre nous, alors il serait temps de nous connaître, et de savoir que nous ne sommes pas tous des hypocrites comme toi !

Le ton avait nettement monté, et j'étais à présent en train d'hurler sur le chef vampirique de la planète comme un adolescent se rebelle contre un parent. Il leva la main et me gifla avant même que j'ai eu le temps de réagir.

-Alec. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ?

Il s'était calmé et me regardait d'un air de reproches. Même si par un contact, il avait lu mes pensées, je ne voyais pas ce qui lui posait problème.

-Elle connaît le nom de ta sœur et ça ne te fait ni chaud ni froid ? Elle est peut-être plus dangereuse que je ne le pensais… Il faudrait s'occuper de son cas. De toute façon, sans parents, qui s'occuperait d'elle ?

Je me révoltais aussitôt contre cette idée, et je m'emportais.

-Non ! Tu ne peux pas la tuer ! Elle est aveugle, qui la croira ? Ce n'est pas la peine de sombrer dans la cruauté. Tu te rappelles ce que j'ai dit ? Que j'acceptais de travailler pour toi seulement si Jane n'apprenait pas à tuer sans vergogne. En tuant cette Demie, tu montre le mauvais exemple, et tu connais Jane… Elle pourrait très bien mal tourner très vite.

Mes mots parurent le convaincre, et il sortit sans un mot. Le voyant partir, Jane revint très vite et me sauta au cou.

-Tu es vivant ! Enfin, disons, le plus possible. J'ai eu très peur qu'il ne te fasse du mal, alors je suis restée pas très loin… Mais je n'ai rien entendu. Enfin si, une phrase, « Je n'ai pas le temps de me préoccuper de ton esprit belliqueux ! » Le singea-t-elle avant d'éclater de rire. Nous ne sortons pas souvent, mais nous mettons notre langage à jour, nous ! Il parle encore comme au Moyen Âge !

-Que veux-tu, nous sommes en démocratie et il nous impose encore une monarchie… Une chance qu'il n'y ait plus de boutique moyenâgeuse, sinon, il nous collerait la honte quand il sortirait ! Tu imagines, au musée, les gens auraient pensé qu'il venait d'une reconstitution historique !

Nous éclatâmes de rire, incapables de prononcer le moindre mot. Démétri vint nous rejoindre.

-Des invités. Il semblerait que vous soyez obligés d'être présents… Enfin, surtout toi, Jane, mais Alec peut venir.

Son regard désolé à mon égard me fit comprendre que c'était plus les mots d'Aro que les siens. Relevant froidement la tête, j'emboîtais d'un air digne le pas à ma sœur.

Un ton chaleureux se faisait entendre depuis la pièce où nous nous rendions. Je sursautais. Les visites de Carlisle Cullen étaient rares, ces derniers temps, et je m'étonnais de sa présence. Galamment, j'ouvris la porte à ma sœur qui fit une entrée digne d'une princesse, avant d'entrer à mon tour.

-Jane, ravie de te revoir. Bonjour à toi aussi, Alec.

Je fis un vague sourire. Esmé, la femme de Carlisle, était trop naïve. Jane n'éprouvait que du mépris pour elle, et si j'affectionnais son côté maternel, je n'aimais pas qu'elle tente de tisser des liens avec nous.

-Carlisle, Esmé. Saluai-je neutrement le couple, qui étaient venus seuls, heureusement.

-Alors, comment se porte votre famille ? Jasper s'est-il remis de ses blessures ?

-Allons, Aro, tu sais bien qu'il est guéri depuis deux ans.

-Mais pour un être extraordinaire comme nous, se faire casser le poignet relève du miracle, et sa guérison encore plus ! J'espère qu'il ne conserve aucune séquelle…

Je tentais de me remémorer de quoi ils parlaient. Trois ans auparavant, un vampire en quête de vengeance aurait tenté d'éliminer Jasper Cullen, mais n'aurait réussi qu'à lui briser le poignet et à l'envoyer dans le coma. Il se serait réveillé six mois plus tard, mais son poignet n'aurait guéri qu'une année après sa blessure*****. Si ma mémoire était bonne.

-Et… Renesmé, se porte-t-elle bien ? Grandit-elle encore ?

-Oh, ça, pour grandir, elle le fait. Rit Esmé d'un rire doux. On la croirait lycéenne, et pourtant sa croissance n'est pas encore terminée.

Je lançais un regard dégoûté à Jane, qui me le rendit. Cette chose, ils avaient osé lui donné un nom, Renesmé, mais en plus de ça ils disaient « elle ». Cette créature ne devrait même pas exister, elle aurait dû périr en même temps que sa génitrice, mais toutes deux avaient survécues. L'ancienne Demie et la chose. _I __mostri__ generano__ i __mostri__. _Les monstres engendrent les monstres.

-N'y avait-il pas une créature… Un hybride, qui se serait entiché d'…_elle_, autrefois ? Demandais-je avec difficulté, condamné à parler de _ça_ en être vivant.

-Jacob ? Si, il est imprégné d'elle… Bella est furieuse, mais Edward tente de la calmer en disant qu'ils n'y peuvent rien… C'est étrange, depuis la naissance on dirait qu'ils ont échangé de personnalité.

-Isabella est contre, mais pas son époux ? C'est curieux… Mais vous deux, trouvez-vous cela normal ? Demanda Jane perfidement, comprenant où j'allais en venir.

-Nous ? Nous n'avons pas le choix, je le crains. Nessie n'est pas notre fille, et nous n'avons aucun droit sur elle.

-Quel âge à ce canidé, déjà ?

-Vingt-et-un an.

-Et… Nessie ? Âge réel, pas celui qu'on lui donne.

Jane sourit, cet interrogatoire l'amusait visiblement autant que moi, et Aro, qui avait compris ce que nous manigancions, ne disait rien pour nous stopper.

-Elle a huit ans. Mais, pourquoi… ? Demanda Esmé, perplexe.

-C'est étrange qu'un pays soit contre la pédophilie et le détournement de mineurs, mais qu'une famille aussi fidèle à la loi que vous l'autorise, non ? Déclamai-je d'un ton mielleux

-Ton avis était intéressant, Alec, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu cherches à t'occuper de ma famille quand tu as déjà tu mal au sein de la tienne.

Le ton froid et sarcastique d'Esmé me fit frémir. Je ne l'avais jamais entendu parler ainsi. Aro me congédia soudainement avec Jane, prétextant qu'il avait des choses importantes à dire à Carlisle.

-On a touché en plein dans le mille, hein, Al' ? Me demanda Jane, rieuse,

-Oui. En plein dans le mille… Soupirais-je.

-Ça ne va pas ?

-Oh, ce n'est rien… Juste que… Et bien, Esmé a raison. Ma famille, je ne sais pas la gérer… Je me dispute avec toi à longueur de journées, on devient de plus en plus agressifs l'un envers l'autre, mes révoltes contre Aro augmentent autant en fréquence qu'en violence, et…

Jane me serra dans ses bras, me faisant taire d'un coup. Je fus plutôt surpris : si elle ne refusait jamais mes étreintes, il était rare que ça soit elle qui en ait l'idée.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, frangin. Je te jure que tout ça va se calmer… Tu sais gérer ta famille. Seulement, je suis capricieuse et en pleine crise d'adolescence, et tu ne considères pas Aro comme un père, tu me l'as dit, voilà tout… En gros, tu fais aussi ta crise. On est jumeaux, c'est bien normal, non ?

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

-Jane, voilà quatre-vingts ans que je tente de te faire comprendre que tu fais ta crise d'adolescence, et tu ne t'en rends compte que maintenant ? Mais je trouve qu'elle a duré longtemps chez toi…

Elle me donna une claque en riant. Puis elle prit la fuite, de sa vitesse irréelle, et je la pris en chasse, calquant son allure. Beaucoup furent surpris de voir un garde jouer à chat avec la petite princesse aux airs hautains. Et bien je leur criait d'aller se faire voir. Les accès d'aussi bonne humeur de ma sœur, ainsi que les miens, étaient trop rares pour ne pas en profiter.

Ce bonheur ne dura qu'une semaine.

-La joie au quotidien… Pas les cris des enfants… Pas de crêpage de chignons… Nous avons enfin le calme, mais pour combien de temps ?

La réponse d'Aro ne se fit pas attendre. Alors que j'attendais poliment derrière son trône l'autorisation d'entrer, Jane pénétra comme une furie dans la pièce.

-Aro ! J'exige de savoir pourquoi je n'ai pas été conviée à la réception d'hier soir ! Il y avait tout le gratin vampirique italien, et je n'étais pas invitée, alors qu'Alec oui ! Pourquoi ?

-Je devais assurer la sécurité, et surtout la confidentialité de cette soirée, Jane. Ils ne m'ont pas laissé entrer. Tentais-je de l'apaiser discrètement.

-Rien à faire, blanc-bec ! Tu étais plus proche que moi des invités ! Alors, Aro ?

-Jane, enfin, tu sais que ton frère n'est qu'un garde. Son travail consiste à protéger la sécurité de notre communauté… Toi, tu es notre princesse, notre joyau…

Je le singeai, dans son dos, mimant ses paroles au fur et à mesure qu'il les disait. Je les avait entendues si souvent…

-Et pourquoi la princesse, le joyau de cette communauté n'était pas invité ? J'exige…

-Jane, tu ne peux rien exiger. La soirée est finie. C'est trop tard.

Elle me lança un regard noir et fit volte-face. Aro, plus amusé qu'agacé, me laissa enfin disposer. Je courus après ma sœur.

-Pourquoi faire toute cette scène ? C'était juste un dîner…

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre, Alec ! Sa voix tremblait, et elle en avait les larmes aux yeux. Enfin, façon de parler. Tu n'es qu'un petit garde totalement inutile ! Tu n'as jamais été précieux aux yeux d'Aro, alors que moi si !

Je comprenais ce qu'elle voulait dire, et je respirais tranquillement, me concentrant sur ces inspirations et expirations inutiles, pour tenter de me calmer. Elle n'avait pas voulu être blessante. Mais ses mots l'étaient, trop pour mon caractère spontané.

Elle ne réagit pas immédiatement à la baffe que je venais de lui coller. Puis elle eut un vieux réflexe, celui du bon coup de genou où ça fait mal. Elle gloussa tandis que je m'effondrai.

-Si tu n'es pas content, si tu veux que je m'excuses, tu peux toujours crever une deuxième fois ! Où alors, rends visite à ton humaine chérie qui s'excuse tout le temps, ça devrait combler tes désirs ! Mais sache que je t'aimerais toujours plus qu'elle ne le pourra.

Un vampire ne peut souffrir d'un coup. Sauf si ledit coup vient d'un autre vampire. Je suis sûr que mon corps en était presque rendu à chercher n'importe quelle goutte d'eau de mon corps pour créer des larmes de douleur. Je me redressais et annonçais avec difficulté.

-Je n'en ai plus rien à faire… De cette humaine… Elle n'est pas importante… Un jeu. Une distraction. Rien d'autre.

-D'accord ! Donc, tu t'en fiches, si je la bouffe ?

Elle disparut dans un éclat de rire monstrueusement sadique, et, pris d'une soudaine inquiétude, je la poursuivis.

* * *

***Ceux qui ont lu ma Fanfic A jamais, Pour toujours comprendront sûrement l'allusion ^^**

_En me relisant, j'ai remarqué que la phrase "Tu n'es qu'un petit garde totalement inutile ! Tu n'as jamais été précieux aux yeux d'Aro, alors que moi si !" est vraiment cruelle. J'devais pas être de bonne humeur à ce moment là... (ou alors si, de trop bonne humeur... J'aime torturer mes personnages plus que de raison^^)_

_Sachez que le chapitre suivant est mon préféré, avec le dernier. Mais c'est surement mon esprit tordu, sadique et cruel qui aime mettre mes personnages dans des situations bizarres qui apprécie le chapitre suivant. Qui s'intitule "_Je le savais, je l'avais dit !_"_

_Reste plus qu'à relire tout ce qu'Alec a dit... X-)_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! Une review ? (Et encore désolée pour toutes les erreurs vis-à-vis de l'histoire parce que ca fait longtemps que j'ai lu les Twilight. :$)_


	4. Je le savais, je l'avais dit

_Aaaargh ! J'avais dit que je posterais en ayant su mes résultats de brevet... Et je l'ai pas fait (un orage de malade a grillé la livebox... Mes voisins l'ignorent, mais j'suis connectée sur leur connexion. C'est mal, je sais.) Donc voilà le chapitre ! _

_[By the way, j'ai eu mention très bien. Chuis fière de moi ! :D]  
_

* * *

Chapitre quatre : Je le savais, je l'avais dit…

Je le faisais pour Jane. Pour qu'elle ne devienne pas un monstre. Voilà ce que je me répétais depuis le début du trajet vers l'habitat d'Adèle. Mais pourtant, je savais que je me mentais. Depuis cinq minutes, soit dix après mon départ, un mauvais pressentiment me hantait, et il n'était pas dû à Jane. Arrivant devant la porte à code, je la vis ouverte, forcée. Mon pressentiment s'avérait vrai, j'en avais peur. Ce n'était pas l'œuvre de ma sœur. Elle aurait gentiment sonné en disant qu'elle avait laissé sa clé à l'intérieur, et que le code ne fonctionnait pas. Tout en douceur.

J'avisais les escaliers, j'entrais dans la cage d'ascenseur. J'étais trop feignant pour grimper les marches, même s'il y avait peu de chances que j'arrive à bout de souffle.

La petite musique habituelle, que la plupart des films reprenaient pour ajouter de l'humour, m'agaçait au plus haut point. Enfin, les portes se rouvrirent et je m'engouffrais dans le long couloir au murs crèmes et au sol écarlate. La moquette étouffait le léger bruit que faisaient mes pas. J'aperçus une porte légèrement abîmée, et je tentais de me rassurer. Ce n'étais pas Adèle qui se faisait voler. Pourtant, je vis sa porte d'ouverte et j'entendis des voix, dont la sienne qu'elle tentait de rendre calme mais qui était totalement paniquée. Je m'approchais.

-Mais bon sang, ne touchez pas à ça ! Ce cadre était à ma mère, elle y tenait beaucoup !

Une voix d'homme ricana sans dire un mot.

-Eh, vous, là, je vous interdis de toucher à ce couteau ! Il appartenait à mon père ! De toute façon, ce ne sont pas des objets précieux, alors pourquoi les volez-vous ?

-Tu entends ça, Pete ? Une gosse aveugle, orpheline et rudement mignonne comme ça, vivant seule ? Ça te fait penser à rien ?

-On a pas le temps, Andrew. Et comme tu l'as dit, c'est qu'une gosse. T'es dégueu.

-Allez, on a bien cinq minutes… De toute façon, c'est vide ici. Il n'y a que trois appart' par étages et l'un d'eux est vide et le proprio de l'autre est absent…

-Cinq minutes. Pas plus.

J'entendis Adèle protester et crier, et un grondement sourd sortit de ma gorge.

-Pete, t'as entendu ? On aurait dit… Une bête sauvage, ou un truc dans le genre.

-Tu parles, c'est que t'as faim et que t'es sur les nerfs. Fais gaffe, les cinq minutes défilent.

De nouvelles protestations désespérées furent gémies, et j'entendis la jeune Demie adresser une prière à qui l'entendrait. Aussitôt, je quittais le couloir pour franchir la porte.

-Eh, t'es qui, gamin ? Demanda celui qui répondait au nom d'Andrew. L'ignorant, je cherchais son collègue des yeux. Il était proche d'une pièce dont la porte était entr'ouverte, et je vis qu'il s'agissait d'une chambre. Je fermais un instant les yeux, pris de dégoût. Cette homme comptait vraiment abuser d'une jeune fille.

-Lâchez-là tout de suite !

Ma voix menaçante lui fit faire un pas de recul, mais se rappelant qu'il faisait face à un gamin, il rit juste.

-T'es qui, toi ? Son petit ami ? Et bien, sache, mon pote, que je vais me faire ta copine et que c'est pas un môme comme toi qui va m'en empêcher.

Le même feulement qu'il y avait dix minutes gronda depuis ma gorge. L'homme lâcha Adèle et se cacha presque derrière elle, qui était visiblement terrifiée et qui ne savait pas ce qui se passait.

-Adèle, met-toi derrière moi, s'il te plait, demandai-je, furieux.

-Et comment, espèce d'abruti ? Je suis aveugle, et tu peux t'attribuer les lauriers de cet exploit, souviens-toi !

Je souris doucement, étonné de cette différence entre la jeune fille en larmes et trop polie qui avait encore toute sa vue, et cette petite ingrate devenue désagréable depuis sa soudaine cécité, avant de réaliser que ce qu'elle disait était vrai. Profitant du fait qu'elle ne me voyait pas et ignorant les malfaiteurs qui tentaient d'analyser ce qu'elle avait dit, j'utilisais ma vitesse vampirique pour la saisir par le poignet et la guider derrière moi. Je la repoussais doucement contre un mur contre lequel elle glissa pour se mettre en boule.

-Adèle, je vais te demander de ne pas bouger et de boucher tes oreilles, s'il te plait. Demandais-je à toute vitesse, sachant que les hommes tentaient de partir avec leur butin discrètement. Elle acquiesça et je me retournais tandis qu'elle s'exécutait.

-Messieurs, je vous offre une dernière chance. Votre Joker, si vous préférez. Je vous laisse la possibilité de repartir les mains vides, mais au moins vous les aurez encore… Je parle de vos mains, bien sûr.

Les hommes, peu impressionnés, ricanèrent. Qu'est ce qu'un gosse de quinze ans pourrait faire contre eux deux ?

-Et tu va faire quoi gamin, si on refuse le Joker ?

-Je vous ferais sortir. Dis-je calmement en approchant d'eux.

-Tu ne nous fera pas franchir cette porte, le môme. Surtout que je dois faire le double de ton poids. Gloussa Andrew, qui en effet devait avoisiner les cent kilos. Sauf que ce n'était pas de la graisse, mais du muscle.

-Oh, ne vous en faîtes pas, la porte n'avait rien à voir avec mes projets… Mais la fenêtre, oui.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à la vitre qui était effectivement ouverte. Me glissant derrière Andrew, qui était juste devant, le laissant pantois face à ma rapidité, je le poussais sans grande difficulté et le rattrapais par la cheville. Je vis qu'il n'y avait aucun témoin gênant, et que la présence d'un camion en dessous de nous éviterait qu'il meure. Alors, avec calme, je le lâchais. Son complice recula avec effroi.

-Dans ma grande générosité, je vous laisse une deuxième chance… Il n'est pas mort, et vous non plus… Pas encore, du moins.

Je souris avec cruauté tandis que l'homme s'enfuit en prenant ses jambes à son cou, sans rien prendre de ce qu'il avait tenté de voler. Je fis demi tour et m'approchai d'Adèle, recroquevillée sur elle même dans un geste de protection. Ses mains étaient posé sur ses oreilles, mais elle avait du en entendre beaucoup trop. Son visage était de nouveau inondé de larme, et je me réjouit, encore une fois, de ne pas être humain. Les nerfs sont trop sensibles. Je tentais de me rappeler de la dernière fois où Jane avait pleuré en temps qu'humaine. Et je réalisais que c'était assez fréquent. Elle faisait sa fière, mais sanglotait chaque soir parce que tout le monde la détestait, la traitait de sorcière.

-Ça va aller ?

-Qui… Es-tu vraiment ? Je t'ai entendu… Tu l'as tout bonnement jeté par la fenêtre ! Te rends-tu compte ? Il l'a dit, tu devais faire la moitié de son poids… Et quand je t'ai vu, la _seule_ fois où j'ai pu te voir, tu paraissait plus chétif qu'autre chose… Dis-moi au moins ton nom.

-Alec. Alec Volturi. Mon maî…père fait partie des gens puissants, alors évite de prononcer mon nom…Ça finirait mal, et plus pour toi que pour moi.

-Alec… Dis-moi, cet homme allait-il vraiment faire ce que j'ai cru comprendre ? Allait-il-me…

La fin de sa phrase fut noyée dans un sanglot un peu plus fort que les autres. Je m'agenouillais devant elle et plantais mon regard dans le vide du sien.

-J'en ai peur. Mais il n'est plus là, et il ne reviendra pas de sitôt.

Aussitôt qu'elle eut identifié où j'était selon ma voix, elle se jeta à mon cou pour pleurer de plus belle. Je ne savais plus trop comment réagir, alors par réflexe, je me levais en la soutenant jusqu'au canapé.

-Ex…Explique moi comment tu as réussi à le jeter… Toi, si frêle, et tu as… C'est impossible !

-Oh, j'ai fait beaucoup de sport, durant ma jeunesse. Du judo, particulièrement. Mentis-je pour me couvrir.

Elle frotta ses yeux pour sécher ses larmes, puis tenta de sourire pour montrer qu'elle allait mieux. Prenant conscience de la situation, et du temps passé ici, je m'écriais.

-J'appelle la police ! Les services sociaux vont te prendre en charge, et…

-Non ! Je… Je veux continuer à vivre ici. L'hôpital m'envoie une aide à domicile qui vient tous les jours et qui apporte les repas. Je survivrais. Et ces hommes ont eu suffisamment peur pour ne plus recommencer, donc, pitié…

Je n'en avais plus rien à faire. Après tout, il s'agissait de sa vie, elle la menait comme bon lui semblait. Entendant des pas dans l'entrée, je me raidissais, quand Adèle murmura.

-L'aide quotidienne…

-Bien, je m'en vais. N'oublie pas, je n'ai jamais existé… Et je t'avais prévenu, cette porte n'est pas sécurisée.

Je reculais doucement, pour sortir de la même façon que l'homme que j'avais défenestré, et me reçus avec souplesse sur le sol. Rapidement, je repris le chemin de la maison. Jane me le paierait, seulement, elle avait évité un terrible incident, alors je me promis de la ménager un peu. Le plus dur serait d'expliquer pourquoi j'avais disparu aussi longtemps, soit une vingtaine de minutes alors que j'étais parti pour une poignée de secondes.

-Alec d'amour ! T'es-tu fait une idée du sang d'encre que je m'étais fait ? J'ai cru qu'on t'avait enlevé, violé, séquestré, rendu mortel, embrassé, forcé à manger de la nourriture, drogué, dragué, et tu oses revenir comme ça ? Ne me fais plus un coup pareil !

La voix stridente de Jane me fit grincer des dents. Nombre de Demis s'étaient retournés, vu qu'elle m'avait abordé dans la rue, et si j'avais été comme eux, nul doute que je serais rouge pivoine.

-Jane, tu sais très bien où j'étais…

-Ah oui, ta bigleuse en détresse… Au fait, je l'ai pas bouffée, alors pourquoi ça t'a pris aussi longtemps ? Elle t'as enlevé, violé, séquestré…

-Ferme-la. Et non rien de tout ça. La coupai-je brutalement.

-Wow, tu t'es levé de quel pied ? Enfin, la dernière fois que tu t'es levé remonte à… Oh, tant de temps que ça ? Bref, il y a quatre-vingts ans, tu t'es levé du pied gauche ? Rit-elle avec insouciance.

-Elle a failli être cambriolée et violée. Répondis-je platement.

-Et toi, en super héros, tu t'es dit que l'aider serait le mieux ? Et t'en as fait quoi, des gros méchants ? Tu les as balancé par la fenêtre ?

-Exactement. Fis-je, surpris par l'exactitude de sa réaction. Si tu m'avais vu… Continuais-je en fanfaronnant un peu.

-C'est le cas. C'était de la rhétorique. J'ai tout vu, même quand tu as vérifié que personne ne te regardait… Il faut être prudent, tu sais, si Marcus l'apprends il rajoutera un bâton à la liste du nombre de fois où il doit nous tuer, nous éviscérer, nous étriper, nous décapiter et nous brûler. Au fait, elle connaît ton nom ?

-J'en ai peur. Il me semble que je lui devais bien ça, non ?

-Ah, vous les hommes, et vos curieuses manies… Une femme se fiche bien de ton nom, tant que tu as un cœur d'or, que tu satisfaits tous ses désirs et que tu as…

-Voilà qui est très intéressant, Jane… Tu devrais écrire un guide des femmes. Mais pour ma part, je ne suis pas d'accord sur certains points…

Jane émit un feulement en accord parfait avec le mien, qui résonna sur les murs de notre demeure, que nous avions rejoint au fil de notre conversation. Elle cracha le nom de notre interlocutrice.

-Heidi ! Ta langue de vipère s'ennuie tellement que tu as décidé de nous infliger ton venin encore une fois ? Mais attention, nous sommes deux contre un, et je n'hésiterais pas à faire un nœud avec ton corps… Que tes os suivent ou pas.

-Voyons, Jane, mon trésor, tu n'en ferais rien… Je suis trop précieuse à tes yeux pour que tu puisses me faire du mal…

-C'est… Vrai…

-Alors tu en est rendu à ça, Heidi ? Ricanai-je. Utiliser ton don par crainte des menaces de Jane ? Elle aboie mais mords rarement…Sauf quand elle a faim, j'entends.

Un éclair passa dans ses yeux, et elle relâcha l'emprise qu'elle avait sur ma sœur, avant de partir dignement accueillir des visiteurs.

-Alec…

Je sentis au ton las de ma sœur que les choses prenaient une tournure plus sérieuse.

-Tu avais dit que tu te fichais pas mal d'elle. Et pourtant, tu as couru la sauver, et tu l'as défendue…

-Jane, je… Je t'ai toujours dit que je ne voulais pas que tu dévies du chemin qui me semble le meilleur pour toi. Je ne voulais pas que tu fasses du mal à cette Demie, parce que tu aurais pris un chemin plus obscur… Et puis, entendant deux hommes tentant de profiter d'une fille de notre âge, j'ai été révolté et je suis intervenu.

-Un chemin plus obscur, c'est ça ? Bon sang, on se croirait dans Star Wars !

Pourtant, je suis qu'elle comprenait ce que je voulais dire. Elle m'enlaça brièvement puis relâcha son étreinte.

-Merci de veiller sur moi, frangin.

Je fis un sourire tendre et elle fit demi-tour avec douceur. Je la laissais aller et je pris la direction opposé, rêveur. Mais, évidemment, je ne pouvais pas avoir la paix, le destin s'était ligué contre moi. Je percutais Aro de plein fouet, et nos peaux entrèrent en contact. Même si je m'écartais rapidement de lui, c'était trop tard, le mal était fait.

-Tu lui laisses connaître le nom de ta sœur, puis le tien, nom de famille inclus ? Tu la laisse s'apercevoir de tes capacités ? Mais tu es devenu totalement fou ! Déjà qu'elle savait que ses parents ont perdu la vie ici, elle va commencer à se poser des questions, et à y trouver des réponses ! Je suis navré d'avoir à montrer le mauvais exemple à Jane, Alec, mais je vais devoir m'occuper de ta gamine sous peu ! Attends une minute…

Je tentais de m'esquiver tandis qu'il redressait sa manche, en vain. Il m'attrapa par le cou, lisant en même temps mes pensées. Un sourire ironique et satisfait apparut sur ses lèvres.

-Pour protéger ta sœur d'une mauvaise influence, n'est-ce pas ? Où ne serait-ce pas plutôt parce que tu commences à s'attacher à cette futile humaine, que tu commences à tisser un lien d'amitié avec elle, que tu chercheras à la défendre jusqu'à ta mort ? Intéressant, très intéressant… Quel dommage que je doive me séparer d'elle, alors. Je t'autorise à ne pas être présent à ce moment.

-C'est bien trop d'honneur, _Maître._ Même si je ne vois pas l'intérêt de la mort d'une jeune innocente. Quels que soient mes sentiments et mes liens à son égard, son décès ne justifierait qu'une jalousie et une possessivité sans limites de _votre_ part. Ainsi, si _vous_ avez des raisons valables pour exprimer ce désir de « vengeance », si j'ose dire, je les attends avec impatience.

-Oh, mais bien sûr, très cher Alec. Cette humaine innocente, comme tu dis, t'a vu te servir de tes forces, tu as déjà utilisé ton don sur elle et ta sœur aussi. Elle sait que nous sommes les assassins de ses parents, connaît notre nom de famille. Et puis, elle n'a plus personne avec elle, ne crois-tu pas que la mort serait pour elle un cadeau ?

Je me laissais presque convaincre par ce discours, quand une voix dans ma tête susurra : « Il réclame sa mort, et tu approuves ? »

Je le repoussais avec violence, et le regardai avec dédain.

-Tu oses me demander d'approuver la mort d'Adèle ? De tolérer la mort d'une enfant ?

-Mais enfin, elle a ton âge, physiquement parlant. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Elle est libre de ses choix, ce n'est pas à toi de les prendre.

-Aro, elle refusait que j'appelle les services sociaux pour qu'ils la prennent en charge. Alors vois-tu, je pense qu'elle accepte l'idée de vivre seule et de se débrouiller. Et je ne crois pas qu'elle souhaite particulièrement mourir. Désolé pour toi.

Il haussa les épaules fatidiquement.

-De toute façon, Démétri la retrouvera. J'aurais juste aimé avoir un avis positif de ta part sur le sujet, mais je peux m'en passer. Marcus et Caïus approuvent mon choix, car le premier trouve que tes liens avec cette mortelle se fortifient, et Caïus ne trouve pas d'intérêt à laisser vivre quelqu'un qui est au courant de nos dons. De plus, elle ne semble pas vraiment avoir une capacité remarquable, donc elle est totalement inutile. Son sang ne sent pas particulièrement bon, également… Non, vraiment, je ne vois pas ce que tu lui trouves.

-Tu ne crois pas que ça suffit, Aro ? Laisse Alec tranquille. Il n'a jamais été capricieux, laisse-lui donc ce simple plaisir de laisser sa Demie en vie.

Le ton de Jane était sec et cassant. Aro se tassa un instant sur lui-même avant de se rappeler qu'il était le chef absolu.

-Navré, ma princesse, mais je ne compte pas te céder sur ce point. Cette enfant mourra.

Il fit volte-face et héla Démétri qui, après m'avoir lancé un regard navré, le suivit.

* * *

_Voilà ! En me relisant, j'ai retrouvé ma citation favorite de ce chapitre : les monologues de Jane sur 1/Alec qui se serait fait enlever, violer, etc. et 2/Marcus qui doit les détruire._

_Sachez que cette histoire comporte 8 chapitres. Le septième est un tantinet catastrophique. Le huitième est abominable... Mais bon, sachez que j'aime bien les happy ending. :-)_

**Je pars deux semaines en Angleterre, ej posterais la suite à mon retour ! :D**

**_Une review pour m'encourager ? ^_^_**


	5. Ils trichent pour gagner

_**Au secours ! A moi ! Je suis une créture horrible... Je vous ait dit que le chapitre sept était horrible... Ben, euh oui, disons ça comme ça. Seulemet, ce n'est pas le sept. J'ai de sérieux problèmes de numérotation**_**_, faut croire. L'histoire fait six chapitre. Après mon chapitre quatre, je suis passé au septième. Voila ce qui arrive quand on se relit pas (et encore, je viens de paniquer en me disant "il me manque deux chapitres! Où sont mes chapitres ?) __Mes plus plates excuses._**

**_En tout cas, l'Angleterre c'était troooop cool. Si on oublie la pouffiasse que j'avais comme mère pour nous accueillir. Mais bon. J'en parle maintenant, parce que vous ne voulez pas encore ma mort. J'en profite un peu ^_^._**

**_Sinon, vous savez, j'vous ait parlé de ma livebox qu'avait grillé ? On nous l'a changé cinq fois sans que ca remarche. Et cette fois, on en a une neuve, et Youpee ça fonctionne._**

**_Nenakim : Je suis cont-ente d'avoir pu te faire apprécier cette histoire, malgré le petit Volturi (qui est quand même un type merveilleux. Oui, je sais, dès que j'aime un acteur, je fais une FF sur son personnage. C'était la même chose avec Paul dans ReSentiments...)  
_**

**_Bon, okay, je me la boucle et je vous laisse lire. Bon ben du coup, suite a mes foireux calculs, ils ne vous reste plus qu'un chapitre, en plus de celui là, à lire. Vraiment désolée._**

* * *

Chapitre cinq : Ils trichent pour gagner…

Un bien étrange jeu avait commencé. Comme une partie de loup caché géant, où j'étais celui qui devait se cacher et Aro le loup. Curieuse comparaison, de placer un sang-froid au même niveau que ces chiens. Je savais d'ailleurs qu'Aro respecterait les règles, et qu'il me laisserait un peu d'avance. Juste pour s'amuser. Ce n'était qu'un jeu, pour lui.

-A…Alec ? Tu vas bien ?

La voix de Jane me ramena à la réalité. Elle me regardait d'un air grave et me dit quelque chose qui me surprit vraiment.

-Je veux bien t'aider à la cacher, ta Demie. Je veux dire… C'est rare que tu t'attaches à quelqu'un, et même si je ne l'aime pas trop, parce que je ne veux partager mon grand-frère avec personne, je veux bien t'aider. On devrait pouvoir faire diversion pendant un moment.

L'émotion m'empêcha de parler pendant un moment. Je sentais presque mon cœur se remettre à battre. Gêné, je protestais.

-On est jumeaux. Il n'y a pas vraiment d'aîné entre nous deux.

Elle rit avec douceur.

-Depuis notre naissance, tu affirmes toujours que tu es le plus vieux, et tu renonces à ton droit d'aînesse ? Voilà qui est étrange de ta part… Serais-tu embarrassé ?

Voyant que je ne répondais pas, elle me donna une bourrade sur l'épaule en me regardant tendrement. Puis, énergiquement, elle me saisit par le poignet et m'entraîna à l'extérieur.

-Jane, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-On ignore combien de temps Aro nous laisse avant de poursuivre ta Demie, donc on n'a pas vraiment le temps de décider si tu es l'aîné ou pas. Allons chez elle, et emmène-la, de gré ou de force.

Je fus reconnaissant à Jane, qui savait garder la tête froide en situations d'urgence. Dans mon rôle de garde, j'étais spontané et pouvais réagir presque plus vite que les autres, mais quand il s'agissait d'une affaire personnelle, je perdais tous mes moyens et surtout un temps précieux.

L'appartement d'Adèle n'était pas si loin que ça, et je le retrouvais avec une facilité étonnante. En chemin, Jane murmura une phrase étrange.

-L'amour est un jeu sans règle…

Je souris et secouais la tête lentement.

-L'amour est un jeu avec des règles différentes pour chacun d'entre nous…

Elle me regarda avec indignation comme si je venais de la gifler.

-Tu veux dire qu'un sadique, quelque part, que ce soit un dieu ou quelqu'un d'autre, aurait décidé qu'il faille que j'accepte le fait de partager ton cœur avec une autre ? Qu'elle fut stupide, cette personne, ce jour-là !

J'eus un léger rire.

-Allons, ma chère sœur, qui t'a dit que ces règles n'étaient pas créées par les personnes concernées ? Et puis, Adèle ne me vole pas mon cœur, tu y auras toujours le premier rôle… Tiens, c'est ici. Mais pourquoi veux-tu tant m'aider ?

-Tu es resté si fidèlement à Volterra durant toutes ces années. J'étais une petite princesse, comme le joyau de la couronne _Volterrana, _alors que toi tu étais ignoré, comme un simple garde. Aro prêtait attention à toi parce que tu étais mon frère et parce qu'il est incapable de ne pas considérer les siens comme sa famille, mais tu les détestais tous, et tu restais juste pour moi. J'étais heureuse, mais toi tu as enduré tout ce temps des gens que tu méprisais, ton monde ne tournait que pour nous deux. Alors si tu as pu te faire une amie, que ton monde s'est un peu élargi, je vais tout faire pour que ça dure, que je ne sois pas la seule personne heureuse ici.

Notre conversion, se stoppa net quand des sanglots étouffés, les même qu'il y avait neuf jours, se firent entendre. J'entendis même murmurer mon nom.

-Alec… Toi qui es venu tout à l'heure au bon moment, pitié, réapparaît… Je ne suis qu'une simple aveugle, mais je veux vivre…

Je commençais à m'avancer, mais Jane me retint de la main. Un sourire malicieux ornait son doux visage.

-Laisse-moi m'amuser un peu, quand-même…

Je la laissais faire en soupirant. Pour une fois, s'amuser ne signifiait pas faire souffrir, pour elle, alors je ne pouvais pas vraiment m'y opposer.

Entendant les pas feutrés et presque inaudibles de Jane, Adèle releva la tête. Je sentis du soulagement dans sa voix.

-Alec ? Mais… Comment…

-Perdu. Je suis Jane, en fait. Bon, beaucoup disent que j'ai un visage androgyne, et qu'on peut facilement me prendre pour un garçon… Mais quand même, me confondre avec cette femmelette d'Alec, ce gringalet inutile ! Ah, ça, jamais !

Je serrais les poings. Elle me le paierait très cher.

-Jane ? Oh, vous êtes celle qui… Pitié, ne me faîtes aucun mal ! Je… Vous aurez ce que vous voulez, mais laissez-moi la vie sauve !

-Je suis vexée ! Pourquoi tu me vouvoies ? J'ai pas quarante ans de plus, hein ! Al', tu entends ça ? Ta copine me prend d'abord pour toi, puis pour une vieille !

-Alec… Alec est ici ?

J'entrais donc, disant calmement.

-En effet. Jane, on discutera plus tard, il faut que je t'éradique de la planète. Je suis susceptible, comme tu le sais, et me faire traiter de femmelette par une pimbêche comme toi… Mais je m'occuperais de ton cas tout à l'heure. Dis-moi, Adèle, repris-je sérieusement, pourquoi pensais-tu que Jane te ferais du mal ?

-Et bien… Pour commencer, elle et toi vous m'avez torturé à notre rencontre. Et j'ai reçu une lettre en braille. Une disant que mon temps était compté, que j'en savais trop et que je le paierais de ma vie.

Je serrais les poings. Cette lettre ne pouvait être que de Félix. Cette brute n'avait aucun tact.

-Cette lettre… Pourrions-nous la lire ? Demanda Jane avec une douceur qu'elle n'utilisait en général que pour moi.

-Oui, mais… C'est écrit en braille, comme je l'ai dit. Je ne suis pas sûre que…

-On saura se débrouiller. La coupais-je en décidant de faire confiance à ma sœur.

Adèle saisit un papier près d'elle et nous le tendit. Sous les lettres en reliefs se trouvait une inscription parfaitement lisse, à l'encre, qui nous était destinée.

« Mes enfants. Nous vous accordons une avance de deux heures. Ensuite, tous les coups seront permis… Nous avons Démétri auprès de nous, et Heidi aussi, n'oubliez pas. Si vous croisez Félix, attention, depuis que vous avez décidé de mettre de la colle forte dans ses chaussures, il vous en veut. Ses chaussettes à présent déchirées étaient un cadeau, voyez-vous ! Amusez-vous bien, et que le meilleur gagne. Je gagnerais, de toute façon. »

La seule signature disponible était l'emblème des Volturi, mais il n'était pas dur de deviner l'expéditeur. Seul Aro pouvait être narcissique à ce point… Et, avec Félix, il était le seul à connaître l'existence même de l'accident de la colle (bon, ce n'était pas _vraiment_ un accident, mais comme toujours, Jane s'ennuyait) car il était préférable qu'on ne sache pas à quel point les enfants Volturi, ces jeunes si polis et respectueux, étaient de sales gosses.

-Deux heures ? On a intérêt à se dépêcher, Al'. Me murmura Jane.

-Alors ? Vous comprenez ? Demanda avec curiosité Adèle.

-Oh oui. J'ai peur de trop bien comprendre. Répondis-je, abattu.

Il fallait trouver un endroit où la cacher. Pas un endroit que j'affectionnais, pas un que je haïssais non plus, pour qu'Aro ne devine pas.

-Alec… Le théâtre romain ? A cette époque de l'année, c'est fermé, vu que ce ne sont pas les vacances scolaires et qu'il fait tout le temps un temps pourri.

Je me retins de serrer Jane dans mes bras. Non seulement les vestiges étaient interdit aux visiteurs tant que ce n'étaient pas les vacances scolaires, mais en plus ils étaient assez bien conservés et on pouvait s'abriter facilement.

-Adèle, viens, s'il te plait… Je pense qu'on a besoin de prendre l'air.

-En gros, tu veux me mettre à l'abri ?

-Oui, c'est ça.

Elle hocha la tête et se dirigea lentement vers moi. Je saisis un de ses manteaux dans l'entrée, la couvris avec, tandis que Jane fouillait la cuisine pour trouver des aliments faciles à manger, comme des fruits où des barres de céréales. Je trouvais dans un placard un nécessaire de camping, dont je pris un duvet bien épais. On fourra le tout dans un sac à dos que j'enfilais.

-Écoute, on n'a pas énormément de temps, alors je vais te demander de nous obéir sans discuter, d'accord ? Et surtout, même s'il se passe des choses étranges, ne pose aucune question…

Elle acquiesça silencieusement, et je la pris par la main pour l'emmener dehors. Voyant que Jane ne nous suivais pas, je m'arrêtais.

-Jane, un problème ?

-Non, je… Partez devant. Je vais diffuser son odeur un peu partout, comme ça, Démétri aura en théorie plus de mal à la repérer… Et il va tout faire pour t'aider, Alec. Tu es son seul ami.

_Et c'est réciproque_, pensais-je amèrement. Puis je fis volte-face et tentais d'avancer, seulement, Adèle était _tellement_ lente ! Tant pis, elle avait promis qu'elle ne poserait pas de questions, tout m'était donc permis. Je l'attrapais donc pour la porter. Ses yeux vides s'ouvrirent en grand, mais, se souvenant de sa promesse, elle ne dit rien et chercha mon cou à tâtons pour y nouer ses bras. Jane maugréa quelque chose que je ne compris pas, mais le mot « mariés » était distinctement prononcé à plusieurs reprises. Levant les yeux au ciel, je me dirigeais rapidement vers l'ascenseur.

Jane sortit peu après moi, vêtue de la tête aux pieds des habits d'Adèle. Nous prîmes des directions opposées : elle se dirigea vers l'ouest, en plein sur le Palais Volturi, tandis que j'allais au nord, vers les ruines, toujours avec Adèle sur les bras.

J'empruntais plein de petites routes vides, ce qui me permettait de courir de ma vitesse surréaliste. Je savais qu'Adèle sentait que cette vitesse n'était pas celle d'un humain normal, mais pas à un seul moment elle n'ouvrit la bouche pour se plaindre ou me questionner.

Et les ruines furent enfin visibles. Un type surveillait l'entrée principale pour empêcher les importuns de rentrer. « Tant pis, pensais-je, on va passer par un autre endroit ! »

-Je sais que théoriquement, je ne dois pas poser de questions, mais sommes-nous arrivés ?

-Oui, mais ne fais pas le moindre bruit… Il vaut mieux que nous ne soyons pas repérés.

Elle hocha encore une fois la tête tandis que je contournais l'homme, jusqu'à ce que je trouve un passage accessible pour un garçon tenant une fille dans ses bras et avec un sac à dos encombrant sur le dos.

Les vestiges romains étaient en bon état. A un endroit, il y avait encore ce qui devait être les places d'honneur, avec de solides colonnes soutenant encore un toit. Adèle y serait à l'abri. Je la déposais avec douceur sur le sol tandis qu'elle tournait la tête dans tous les sens, comme si elle regardait ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

-J'aimais bien visiter ce théâtre romain, avec mes parents. Ils me laissaient aller au milieu et jouer des comédies que j'avais lues, ou alors que j'inventais de toutes pièces. Je connais ce lieu par cœur. J'arrive presque encore à le voir, toutes ses ombres et ses lumières, ces matières, les gradins rugueux, le marbre sur lequel on se trouve… J'adore les œuvres d'arts. Je visitais sans cesse les musées, seule la plupart du temps, pour admirer les couleurs ou des objets dont les teintes ont été épargnés par le temps. Enfin, tout ça c'est du passé maintenant… Je ne verrai plus les lueurs du coucher du soleil, les habits tous plus colorés les uns que les autres de ma mère, les reflets des vitraux sur le sol de l'église…

Elle eut un soupir résigné tandis que je déroulais son duvet. Puis je sortis une pomme du sac et la plaçais dans la main d'Adèle.

-Mange, ça t'empêchera de déprimer.

Elle croqua à pleine dents dans le fruit. En réalité, ce n'était pas pour l'empêcher de déprimer que je la nourrissais, mais parce que j'avais entendu son estomac grogner, et de plus, c'était moi qu'elle achevait à chaque fois qu'elle me rappelait (et ce, intentionnellement, ça semblait évident) que j'étais responsable de sa cécité. Puis, tandis qu'un vent frais se levait, je la couvris de ma propre cape après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne. En dépit de l'obscurité qui commençait à s'installer, quelques faibles rayons de soleil éclairèrent ma peau qui les réfléchit comme en un millier de petits diamants. Le seul témoin de ce rayonnement était Adèle qui ne pouvait pas voir. Pour une fois, le fait qu'elle soit aveugle m'arrangea vraiment.

-Pas la peine de me couvrir autant, tu sais. Tu n'es pas ma mère. Et puis, si tu te débarrasse de ta cape, ça va être toi qui mourras de froid.

J'eu un léger rire.

-Voyons, ne savais-tu pas que les garçons sont plus résistants au froid que les filles ? Mais dis-moi, comment sais-tu que cette cape m'appartient ?

-Elle porte ton odeur.

Cette fois, je fus vraiment surpris de cette réponse énoncée comme une évidence. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'étais plus humain que je ne me souvenais plus que les Demis puissent percevoir les odeurs aussi. Puis je réalisais que l'odeur que je sentais n'était pas celle qu'elle même sentait. Pour elle, je sentais le parfum de la lessive, sûrement. Alors que pour moi, elle ne sentait que… le sang. Comme une source, une fontaine emplie d'hémoglobine. Pour moi, elle n'était _qu'une proie_. Une future victime. Un repas encore vivant.

-Il est quelle heure ?

Je sursautais, tiré de mes sombres pensées.

-Je ne sais pas… Vu la position du soleil, je dirais approximativement dix-huit heures. Pourquoi ?

-J'ai manqué l'aide… Tu sais, celle qui vient chaque jour. Elle passe à dix heures et à dix huit heures. Ça ne fait que deux repas par jour, mais je ne mange jamais beaucoup. C'est étrange… Tout ce qui se passe me dépasse, alors je tente de me raccrocher à des faits habituels, à une routine qui me permet de rester lucide. Et j'en suis même rendue à avoir besoin d'entendre le son de ma voix, et donc de parler inutilement. Mais je crois que la chose dont j'ai le plus besoin…

Elle s'interrompit et rougit. J'étais habitué à la franchise déroutante de Jane, et non aux réactions humaines qui les forcent à se taire par timidité, aussi je ne compris pas ce qu'elle voulait dire.

-De quoi as-tu donc tant besoin ?

Elle hésita puis se décida à répondre.

-C'est d'entendre ton rire. C'est la dernière chose que j'ai entendu avant de perdre tous mes sens, puis ensuite de les retrouver, sauf la vue, alors c'est comme mon dernier souvenir du temps où je voyais.

Pour lui faire plaisir, et aussi parce que j'étais amusé par sa réponse, j'éclatais de rire. Elle rougit un peu plus et son regard vide se fit vague, tandis qu'un léger sourire illumina son visage. Je la laissais à ses rêveries et me levai pour observer au loin. Un mauvais pressentiment, comme celui que j'avais quand Jane avait un problème, se mit à me troubler. Je me retournais vers Adèle.

-Je dois y aller. Il faut que je voie où ils en sont… Et il commence vraiment à faire froid. Tu ferais mieux de rentrer dans ton duvet.

Elle hocha la tête et je l'aidais à se couvrir du sac de couchage. Puis je partis rapidement, courant jusqu'à chez Adèle pour voir si Jane y était, ce qui ne fut pas le cas, puis au _Palazzo dei Priori, _me fichant bien d'être vu (ce qui n'arriva pas, heureusement pour ma propre survie). Je rentrais en trombe, totalement paniqué par une raison inconnue. Jusqu'à ce que je les voie, tous les trois, arborant tous des expressions différentes.

* * *

_**Une**** fin qui laisse sur sa faim, hein ? [Ok, j'arrête les mauvais, TRES MAUVAIS jeux de mots.) J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, et que vous aimerez le suivant aussi, malgré la torture que je fais subir a mes persos... Mais rappelez vous que j'aime les happy end, si ça peux vous remonter le moral.**_

_**Une petite review, même si c'est une lettre de menace ? =D**_


	6. Echec et Mat

**Voilà donc mon dernier chapitre... Oui, le cinquième n'était pas très engageant, hein ? :3 Mes excuses.**

**Exceptionnellement, je n'ai même pas de bavardage à écrire. Panne d'inspiration, surement (si ce n'est que j'ai commencé deux mangas, Maid Sama ! et Yumeiro Patissiere, et que je suis accro ! ^_^)... Donc je vous laisse savourer la fin. Mais rappelez vous... J'aime les happy ending, ne vous inquiétez pas =)  
**

* * *

Chapitre six : Échec et mat.

_Jusqu'à ce que je les voie, tous les trois, arborant tous des expressions différentes._

Aro, le regard du vainqueur, me fixait avec un sourire cynique.

Heidi, avec son habituel air manipulateur, ricanait avec mépris.

Jane, tête baissée, encadrée par les deux adultes qui avaient chacun une main sur son épaule, se tordait les doigts avec un air coupable.

Je craignais le pire.

-Ah, Alec, te voilà enfin ! Nous t'attendions, j'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer !

Je ricanais d'une voix que je voulais assurée, mais qui était tellement empreinte d'inquiétude que Jane releva la tête, les yeux emplis de culpabilité.

-Si tu m'annonces que tu vas épouser Heidi, adopter Jane et déménager loin d'ici, je te souhaite plein de bonheur. Si tu ne souhaites pas mettre fin à tes jours au bout d'une semaine parce que les femmes sont invivables.

-Mon pauvre enfant, tu ne sais même plus mentir correctement. Est-il utile de t'annoncer que depuis la réception de la lettre par ton humaine, trois heures sont écoulées.

-Quoi ? Mais… Nous ne l'avons rejoint qu'il y a une heure et demie !

-Oups ! Il se pourrait bien qu'elle ait reçu la lettre plus tôt que tu ne le pensais…

J'allais me jeter sur Aro, fou de rage, quand Démétri m'attrapa, m'empêchant de bouger. Il me murmura si bas que j'eus du mal à l'entendre :

-Ne fais pas l'erreur de perdre du temps. J'ai tout fait pour le retarder, en suivant les fausses pistes de ta sœur, mais il l'a retrouvée… En réalité, il a laissé Félix s'occuper d'elle. Emmène Jane, et dépêche-toi… Félix aime faire souffrir les gens.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent au fur et à mesure de ses paroles. Jane se jeta à mon cou, la voix tremblante.

-Alec, je suis désolée ! C'est… Heidi, elle m'a forcée à tout avouer ! Vu que j'ai tout fait pour brouiller mes pensées pour Aro, il a dû utiliser la vipère… Excuse-moi !

Aro nous fixait avec sadisme, et dit d'une voix anodine.

-Bon, j'ai un repas à déguster. Organise des funérailles à ta _Giulietta _si tu veux, moi je m'en fiche, mais que je ne te reprenne pas à traîner dans mes pattes. Et ne t'en fais pas, Félix s'est apaisé désormais. Tu as détruit quelque chose à lui, il s'est vengé. Tout finit bien !

Une nouvelle pression de Démétri sur mon bras m'empêcha de tenter de tester une nouvelle façon de tuer un vampire… Ou d'utiliser la bonne vieille méthode du démembrement.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Jane avec effroi.

-Je suis ton père. Tu me dois le respect, et en échange je contrôle tes fréquentations. Je sais que je n'ai aucun contrôle sur ton frère, mais que si je t'impose des restrictions, il y obéira aussi par soutien. Bon, à table !

Et il partit en trottinant gaiement comme une jeune enfant. J'allais le poursuivre pour l'assassiner d'une façon ou d'une autre, quand Jane et Démétri me saisirent les poignets pour m'entraîner vers les ruines.

-Adèle ? Où es-tu ? Adèle !

Ma voix résonnait contre les monuments vides, bien trop vides. Là où se trouvaient un sac à dos, un duvet et une jeune fille ne se trouvaient plus que le néant. Bouleversé, je me tournais vers mon meilleur ami qui humait l'air.

-L'odeur de son sang n'a jamais été aussi forte… Par là !

Il m'emmena vers les anciens gradins, où une forme sombre baignait dans un liquide qui me mit l'eau à la bouche. Par respect, Démétri me laissa seul avec Jane et ce corps encore vivant malgré les multiples blessures. Jane me gifla pour que j'ignore l'odeur du sang. Et je me précipitais vers Adèle.

-C'est pas vrai ! Dès que je le retrouve, je le tue ! Félix est un homme mort !

-A…lec. Calme-toi… Ça va aller. J'ai un peu mal à la jambe, c'est vrai, mais c'est tout. Rien de grave.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à sa jambe. La cuisse était ouverte, et elle saignait abondamment, trop pour que je puisse l'emmener sans risque dans un hôpital. Et, évidemment, je n'avais pas de téléphone portable.

-Bon, d'accord, ça fait plus que mal. Mais ça ne sert à rien de s'abattre sur son sort, non ? Je vais rejoindre mes parents, tu crois ?

Je ne répondis rien. Troublée par mon silence, elle continua de parler, comme quand elle m'avait dit qu'il lui fallait entendre le son de sa voix.

-Je tenais à m'excuser, au fait. J'ai été odieuse… Je veux dire, dans le fait de te rappeler que tu m'as rendue aveugle. Je n'arrêtais pas de te faire pleins de sous-entendus alors qu'en fait, ça ne me changeais pas beaucoup. Depuis ma naissance, j'ai un problème de vue : je ne vois que les ombres et les lumières, ainsi que les couleurs très vives. Donc en fait, tu n'as pas vraiment changé grand chose… Désolée, si je t'ai fait culpabiliser.

Je baissais la tête, toujours silencieux, et je pris sa main avec douceur. J'en embrassai le dos. Jane me murmura au creux de l'oreille.

-Si tu réponds à une question, je te dirais une solution, quoique risquée, pour la sauver. Qu'a-t-elle de plus que moi ? Du sang ?

-Un cœur. Avec de réels sentiments. Répondis-je à voix haute, ravagé par la peur de toute cette vie qui s'enfuyait en même temps que le sang.

-Je vois. Ma solution est dangereuse, considère-la bien. Mais peut-être que… Enfin, je veux-dire… Il serait sûrement possible de…

-On n'a pas le temps de bafouiller, Jane ! Dépêche-toi ! Criai-je, faisant sursauter Adèle.

-Elle pourrait devenir l'une des nôtres. Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi les risques. Elle pourrait ne pas y survivre.

-Elle mourra de toute façon si on ne fait rien. Fis-je, la voix tremblante et paniquée. Adèle… J'ai… Disons, une solution à te proposer, pour que tu survives. Mais les conditions sont horribles.

-Je t'écoute. Me répondit-elle avec une voix faiblissant à chaque goutte de sang perdue.

-Tu pourrais devenir… Comme nous. Tu as constatés que nous sommes plus forts, plus rapides. Nous sommes immortels. Mais pour cela, il faudra accepter l'idée même de refuser toute nourriture qui ne soit pas… Du sang.

-Vamp…ires ?

-Oui, des vampires. Mais la transformation sera douloureuse. Et tu as des chances de ne pas t'en sortir.

-D'accord. Si ça réussis, je serais à tes côtés. Si ça échoues, je serais à ceux de mes parents. Je m'en sors gagnante de toute façon.

J'eu un sourire triste, avant de poser une dernière question.

-Je suis galant. Tu as dû lire des histoires de vampires, tu sais qu'on mords… Mais où veux-tu l'être ?

-J'aime le traditionalisme. Si tu m'offre le choix, je choisis le cou, sans hésiter.

Alors, à cet instant, je posai mes lèvres sur son cou, et dévoilai mes dents acérées. Elles franchirent sa peau avec facilité, et j'eus l'impression de croquer un fruit juteux. Le goût du sang, si agréable, m'envahissait la bouche, et je me laissais aller à cet arôme subtil, quand un coup violent me fit reprendre conscience de moi-même et de m'éloigner avec dégoût. Jane, les poings serrés, me regardait furieusement.

-Tu allais littéralement la bouffer, Al' ! Mais tu es taré ? Quand je t'ai informé des risques, je n'avais pas précisé que son sang te plairait assez pour que tu en redemandes, j'aurais dû !

Voyant mon regard totalement chamboulé, elle s'excusa et me serra dans ses bras, me berçant doucement.

-Ne t'inquiète, grand frère, ne t'inquiète pas.. Tout va bien se passer. Et puis elle te l'a dit : elle s'en sortira gagnante. Si elle retourne auprès de ses parents, peut-être que dans ce havre de paix où elle ira, elle aura recouvré la vue, une vraie, celle qu'elle n'a jamais eue…

-Tu crois qu'un vampire peut mourir de tristesse ?

Jane me regarda d'un air tout à fait désolé, quand des gémissements se firent entendre. Je sursautais en me traitant à haute voix d'idiots. J'avais totalement oublié Adèle !

-Adèle, je suis désolé, je t'avais prévenu, ça sera douloureux, mais après tu iras mieux. Je te le jure.

-Il ne faut pas pleurer. Ça fausse tes paroles… Ça rends le mensonge peu crédible.

Sa voix était de plus en plus basse. La douleur déformait ses traits comme la haine s'était ancrée sur les miens.

-Je ne pleure pas. Tiens, regarde, je prends ta main, je la pose sur mon visage. Tu vois ? Pas une seule larme.

-Peut-être que tes yeux ne pleurent pas, mais je sens que tu en meures d'envie, et que tu le ferais si tu le pouvais. Ta voix tremble… Et puis, pourquoi remuer le couteau dans la plaie ? Pourrais-tu, s'il te plait, cesser d'utiliser des synonymes de la vision ?

Je souris en l'entendant se moquer de moi ainsi. Le venin qui coulait dans ses veines, qui la tuait tout en la gardant en vie était la seule chose lui permettant encore de parler. Je pris sa main, et ses doigts fragiles serrèrent les miens. Puis j'entendis des pas lourds, à l'autre bout du théâtre. Ces pas que j'aurais reconnus entre mille. Après avoir déposé un baiser sur le front perlé de sueur d'Adèle, je me relevais et me précipitais vers le marcheur, qui me regardait avec un air de défi.

Félix, le responsable de toutes les horreurs qu'Adèle subissait. Félix, cette armoire à glace qui ne m'inspirais que du dégoût. Félix, que j'allais tuer.

-Alec, non !

Le cri perçant de Jane ne m'arrêta pas. Rien n'aurai pu. Arrivé près de Félix, aveuglé par la colère, j'allais charger quand il m'attrapa et me jeta à terre comme une simple poupée de chiffon. Il rit cruellement, avant de me regarder et de dire d'un ton plein de fausse pitié.

-Ah, Alec. Quatre-vingts années et tu n'as toujours pas compris que tu ne peux pas te mesurer à moi.

-Que… fais-tu là ? Tu ne devrais pas plutôt sagement demander à Heidi de te tricoter de nouvelles chaussettes ? Les premières, c'était un cadeau d'elle, non ? C'est pour ça que t'y tenait tant, non ?

Il me rattrapa et me relança contre une colonne. Cette fois, je l'avais vraiment énervé. Mais il n'était pas dur de deviner que la plupart des Volturi mâles avaient du mal à résister au charme d'Heidi, qui de toute façon les manipulait tous comme de vulgaires pantins.

Alors qu'il se redirigeait vers moi, une forme sombre s'interposa. Je mis un moment à comprendre que cette fois, Démétri était décidé à braver le camp d'Aro pour m'aider.

-Ça suffit, Félix. Je ne te laisserais pas faire de nouveau du mal à Alec.

-Et pourquoi, Démétri ? Nous servons le même maître. Nous sommes du même côté.

-Alec aussi sert Aro. Ça n'a pas l'air de t'empêcher de vouloir le tuer. De plus, c'est mon meilleur ami. Je ne te laisserais pas l'approcher. Pas un pas de plus.

-Soit, qu'il en soit ainsi. Je suis ici parce que je n'aime pas le travail bâclé… Et cette humaine ne souffre plus assez… Ou plutôt, disons que sa souffrance ne sera plus mortelle, je viens donc finir le travail !

Et je le regardais, impuissant, courir vers Adèle dont le sang commençait à couler le long des gradins. Et, soudain, Félix s'écroula. Ébahi, je ne bougeais pas, cherchant ce qui lui arrivait.

-Personne ne fait du mal à mon frère sans en payer le prix.

Jane s'approchait, regardant Félix comme un chasseur avec sa proie, et sa voix avec des intonations si cruelles que j'en frémis.

-Alec, je crois que tu devrais rejoindre ton humaine. Elle a besoin de quelqu'un auprès d'elle.

La phrase de Démétri me fit me maudire une fois de plus. Adèle était sans défenses, il fallait que je retourne auprès d'elle.

-Alec… Je t'en supplie, dis-moi que je n'ai pas entendu le prénom de Félix.

-Non, tu ne l'as pas entendu. C'est impossible. Il est trop loin…

Je me souvins que les aveugles avaient en général les autres sens qui se développaient, et qu'il était donc tout à fait possible qu'elle l'ait entendu.

-Félix, il est donc ici, pas vrai ?

-Oui, Adèle. C'est lui qui t'a blessée… Mais ne t'en fais pas, je te jure qu'il ne te touchera plus jamais.

-Félix… Il ne m'a pas dit son nom, tout à l'heure. Mais c'est lui qui a assassiné mes parents !

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues, et je m'étonnais même qu'elle n'ait pas pleuré avant, malgré la douleur atroce qu'elle devait actuellement ressentir.

-Pourquoi… Pourquoi la douleur s'atténue ? C'est… si… Rapide ?

Je ne compris pas immédiatement comme il se faisait que sa douleur atténue déjà. Puis, soudain, je réalisais.

-Le venin ! Il se diffuse à travers tes veines… Mais tu perds ton sang ! Si ça ne se dépêche pas, tu… mourras.

-Non. Je rejoindrais… Parents.

Ses paupières commençait à papillonner devant ses yeux dont la couleur hésitait entre le châtain et le gris. Je la secouais doucement.

-Adèle, garde les yeux ouverts ! Je t'ordonne de me regarder !

-Tu crois qu'il y aura… De la lumière au bout d'un tunnel ?

-Je n'en sais rien, et je m'en fiche ! Tu n'as pas intérêt à vérifier ! Regarde moi !

Je me mettais à crier, la voix totalement paniquée. Elle fit un effort immense et ouvrit en grands ses paupières, plongeant son regard dans le mien.

-Tu… Me vois ? Je veux dire… Tu as retrouvé la vue ?

J'étais vraiment surpris qu'elle ait réussi à me fixer exactement dans les yeux.

-Oui… Je… Je revois comme avant. Les… Couleurs. Tes yeux… Rouges.

-Tu revois ! C'est… Merveilleux ! Tu vois, ça te donne une nouvelle raison de te battre pour vivre, non ?

-Il semblerait.

Sa respiration était saccadée. Jetant un coup d'œil, je vis Jane qui continuait de faire souffrir Félix, et Démétri qui en profitait pour le rouer de coups très mal placé. J'eus un vague sourire.

-Tout est flou… Mais tes lèvres… Sourient ?

-Oui. Jane et Démétri sont en train de te venger, Adèle, de venger tes parents. Ils sont en train d'attaquer Félix. De se défouler, en fait. Crois-moi, tes parents ont eu leur pleine vengeance.

A évoquer ses géniteurs, elle se remit à pleurer.

-Je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais pas… Enfin, je n'ai pas souhaité… Excuse-moi.

-Pas… ta faute. Ils… me manquent. Tes parents ?

-Ils sont morts il y a bien longtemps. Tués par les Volturi, ceux-là même qui nous ont hébergés… Ils ont brûlé notre village entier et nous sommes les seuls survivants. C'est pour ça que je déteste tant les Volturi, mais Jane les apprécie et je ne peux me séparer d'elle. C'est ma petite sœur, et je me suis promis de toujours rester auprès d'elle et de la protéger…

J'avais inconsciemment glissé de nouveau ma main dans celle d'Adèle, et elle me la serra doucement, presque affectueusement.

-Alec. Pourquoi… M'as-tu… Aidée ?

Il fallait que je parle, sans m'arrêter, pendant des heures s'il le fallait. Il fallait qu'elle m'écoute, qu'elle se raccroche à ce filet de voix au débit incessant, qu'elle continue de l'écouter et de le comprendre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sauvée.

-Ce jour où Jane a fait une scène au musée. Elle s'est mise à hurler après m'avoir demandé un massage, pour faire croire que je tentais d'abuser d'elle. Je crois que c'est ce jour-là, que je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je t'aide. Une jeune fille seule, dans un musée, à regarder sans vraiment voir les gens avait besoin d'aide. En voyant cette adolescente sans ses parents, assise sur un banc, je me suis dit que ce n'était pas une vie. Ce qui m'a poussé à t'aider fut la tristesse dans tes yeux. Et toi ? Qu'est ce qui t'a poussé, au fond, à me faire confiance ?

-Ce jour-même au musée. Je me suis rapprochée doucement, après avoir entendu cette scène. Ce fut juste avant que tu t'écroules avec Jane. Tu avais l'air désespéré. Quand j'ai de nouveau entendu ta voix, plus tard, j'ai su que tu avais un bon fond. Car tu aimais ta sœur. Ce qui m'a poussé à te faire confiance fut la tristesse dans tes yeux.

Elle avait tout dit rapidement, en un seul souffle, comme si elle craignait ne plus avoir la force d'en prendre un nouveau.

La similitude de nos motivation me fit glousser. Puis, lentement, à cause de la nervosité, ce gloussement ce transforma en un grand rire. Adèle eut un sourire heureux.

-Ton rire marque les pires périodes de ma vie, visiblement… Fuis les Volturi, si tu les hait. Et, ne m'oublie pas…

Dans ces mots précipités, sa voix mourut, ses yeux se fermèrent, et la pression que ses doigts exerçaient sur ma main se relâcha. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'hurlais son nom. Jane et Démétri m'encadrèrent.

-Alec, il est temps de partir.

-Non, jamais, tu m'entends, Jane ? Jamais plus je ne retournerais auprès des Volturi. Je les hais, je les méprise tous. Il est hors de question que je retourne chez eux.

-Dans ce cas, partons tous les trois, loin d'ici. Une famille de vampires pourrait nous héberger un temps. Fuyons. Mais ensemble.

-Jane, non ! Les Volturi… Comment pourrais-tu les abandonner ?

-Parce que mon frère est plus important qu'eux !

Elle se jeta à mon cou, et nous pleurâmes longtemps pour tous ceux que nous avions aimés et qui étaient morts. Tous à cause des Volturi.

Puis nous nous remîmes debout, et nous commençâmes à marcher.

Les Volturi perdirent trois membres ce jour-là. Mais nous étions ensemble, c'était ce qui comptait.

Si j'avais réussi à fuir, c'étais grâce à toi, Adèle.

Et à cette tristesse dans tes yeux.

* * *

**Euh... Euh.. Désolée ? *fuis en courant*. Oui, j'aime les happy ending mais mon esprit sadique ne sait pas les imaginer correctement. :3**

**Je vous remercie d'avoir suivie cette fic, bien que courte, dans laquelle je me suis investie pendant des semaines entières ! (surtout en cours^^)**

**Cette histoire m'est venue avec quelques phrases, en fait. Bon, non, pour commencer je suis tombée amoureuse de l'acteur qui joue Alec -'. Puis je me suis dit que je voulais exploiter ce lien entre les jumeaux. Et des phrases ont commencé à me venir (toutes en anglais, allez savoir pourquoi.). "Les Volturi sont des rois. Je suis leur princesse." "L'amour est un jeu sans règle. Non, l'amour est un jeu avec des règles différentes", et "Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus que moi ? Du sang ? Non. Un coeur, avec des sentiments". Donc j'ai commencé à écrire... Et puisque je ne peux pas reprendre un monde sans y ajouter mon grain de sel, Adèle est née ! Au début, ce devait être Jane qui tuait Adèle. Elle se disputait sans arrêt avec Alec et il finissait par partir seul. Mais de fil en aiguille, voilà ce que c'est devenu ! Je suis soumise... MEs personnages n'en font toujours qu'à leur tête, hélas!**

**Sur ces mots, Au revoir ! J'espérai que vous pourriez lire une autre de mes fics prochainement, mais je n'en ai plus en stock et je commence une histoire bien à moi, désolée :s Toutefois, je suis sure que j'en récrirai une un jour ! en fait, j'en ai commencé une mais sur le manga Maid Sama... Vous n'avez plus qu'à vous y mettre si vous voulez me relire ! ^-^ Je vous invite aussi à lire mes deux autres fics sur Twilight, ça me ferait grandement plaisir.**

**Une review d'adieu ? T_T  
**


End file.
